Friendship Called Treason
by Niphrehdil
Summary: He pressed his forehead against the cold bars. -It's not right, Gaius. What will Arthur do when he..." but he couldn't finish his sentence: Finds me dead.
1. Chapter 1

Hey,

so this hit me suddenly and I had to write it down. This is supposed to be my first non-oneshot. At least two chapters, depending how much you guys like it and where I will take this. I have a plan for it, but for now, let me know if I should continue publishing. And as always, I'm not a native speaker so excuse me my spelling and grammar mistakes. But most importantly: enjoy!

Story: Friendship called treason

**EDIT:** _This story is now being beta'd by the lovely Auua Ytjoml. The first chapter is done, and the others will follow. The chapters will stay up normally, but they will be updated with the grammar/tense/spelling corrections. (9/2013)_

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

"Gaius? Is this really necessary?" Merlin said, a lump forming to his throat.

The old physician closed his eyes briefly, as if reassuring himself that there wasn't any other choice. "Yes, I'm afraid it is, Merlin." he said quietly.

Merlin sat silently in the dungeon, brushing an iron bar gently. The guards hadn't beaten him like they usually did with other sorcerers soon getting burnt. It was because they knew him and liked him. Well, had liked him. Once. When things had still been normal.

He pressed his forehead against the cold bars. "It's not right, Gaius. What will Arthur do when he..." but he couldn't finish his sentence. _Finds me dead._

Gaius swallowed with sorrow, and his grip tightened around the potion bottle. "He will get through it. And he would have let you die, Merlin. Remember that. He didn't stop the guards taking you here and Uther sentencing you to death. He hasn't even visited you. He has done _nothing. _" But as Gaius realized his emotions were taking over and his voice started to rise, he cut himself off, and just sighed sadly.

Merlin stared him now, eyes glittering with tears. "Why didn't he? At least come down here and see me before I would have been..." He shook his head, and continued eyes closed:

"-I always knew it would come to this...but I always imagined that somehow he would have...I don't know. Not saved me, but even cared. Just cared...I mean, it's been four years. Four years together with him, and he didn't even come here to see me before it all ended." Merlin whispered, voice breaking.

Gaius struggled against his own emotions. "Don't think about that right now. We have to get this done."

Merlin looked up, eyes glistering on the faint light. Gaius slipped the potion bottle swiftly to his ward's hands, and then backed away as the guard got few steps closer as a warning. But the potion had slipped successfully to the other side of the bars without anyone seeing. Merlin squeezed the bottle hard, and swallowed. He had to look down.

"If something was to happen...Just tell him that it was me all along. That I never pretended to be someone else, even if I didn't tell him about the magic...And that I would have never betrayed him or done anything to hurt him or Camelot."

Gaius nodded. "I will tell him if it comes to that."

Merlin nodded and smiled through the unshed tears. "Well this is it then."

Gaius lifted his chin and took a deep breath. "I guess it is."

For a moment they just shared a long glance together, in a complete silence.

But then the old man rose up, and slowly walked to the dungeon door.

No goodbyes.

No words were needed.

Merlin turned around and leant his back on the bars, so that the guards couldn't see him.

There he stared the bottle. Gaius had ripped the etiquette off, just in case he was caught, but he knew that the bottle had had that dangerous sign of a fatal draught.

It felt like it should have weighed much more than it did, and Merlin closed his eyes to remember the last time he had held something as fatal as this at his hands; just before he had given it to Morgana...

He would have never thought that one day, he would be drinking a potion like that himself. He swallowed. Outside it was getting lighter, and it will be dawn soon. And then it would be too late. But he wouldn't break out with his magic. That he had promised. Nor would he risk Gaius' life by drinking the potion with the physician there with him. Even though everyone would guess how he had gotten the potion, this way there would be no proof.

His slow thoughts wandered over the past days. On those messy days in the dungeon, after the whole incident his magic had been revealed to the half Camelot. And Arthur's face, Arthur's broken and hurt face when he had stared him like he would be a complete stranger...that was the thing that hurt the most.

The worst part was that Arthur hadn't said anything to him. It would have been better if he had screamed, shouted, cried, even struck out, if he had just done _something_. But the prince had just stared him as he was dragged to the dungeons, with an unreadable expression on his face. And he hadn't come down to see him.

For four days he had lain there, awake and aware, waiting. But Arthur hadn't come.

They haven't shared a word after the incident. Merlin had had several discussions with Arthur in his head, and prayed that the prince could somehow hear him, but he knew it was impossible.

Wasn't he worth even one discussion?

Being a sorcerer was a death sentence in the worst way. All of your friends turned their backs. Not even death could be worse than losing your life before your actual last breath.

A silent tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered Gwen's sobbing words: "How could you, Merlin? Why?" as she had briefly seen her on the corridor as the guards dragged him roughly. She had cried openly, and all Merlin could have gave her was a shook of his head and a glance she couldn't understand.

The ghost of Arthur's shaken form had haunted him ever since. He had always known it would probably come to this if he didn't tell the prince himself, but somehow he had hoped that he would be wrong. That somehow the prince would have seen through the hate that was his father's but he carried as his own. That Arthur would have just known who Merlin was. That, the closeness they had built through those years, was something like real friendship, not built on titles and rules; just two people who liked each other despite how different their worlds were or how different their minds worked.

To Merlin, Arthur had just been Arthur. Of course he was the crown prince, but that was a part of Arthur, like the magic was part of himself. It didn't condemn them to anything. Those traits were just a drop in the ocean that gave direction to their lives. And their lives had been bound together by destiny. _Destiny. _The Great Dragon had made him believe in to that fairytale. It gave him a stupid reason to follow the prince and risk his life everyday he walked through the streets of Camelot. But still, he could never deny that it had been exactly what he had wanted to do. Maybe it had been hard from time to time, but it had never felt like a burden. Despite the people he had lost or the things he had missed because of it, he had never slipped into despair. Hope dies last, and only when it goes is there nothing left.

But as Merlin stared the bottle in front of him and twisted it open, he knew he still had hope. That's why he was doing this. It would have been easy to escape the dungeon, but he had no reason to do it. His life and home was here. And he could easily wait until the dawn caught him and the king he had protected with his life, burned him alive.

But he did none of those. He looked up once, towards the only window and silently said: -I'm sorry, Arthur."

Then he took a deep breathe and gulped the potion down. When the last drops poured down his tongue, he let the bottle drop from his hands. It broke to million pieces as it hit the ground, alerting the guards. Within moments someone is running for the Prince.

But Merlin couldn't hear them, as he leant his head back to the bars and felt his fingers start to numb. It felt odd, but it didn't hurt. As he shifted slightly, he distantly heard the guards running and screaming orders._-Someone call for the king or the prince! Quick! Make sure the sorcerer doesn't try to escape."_

But their voices faded as he slowly lost feeling in his legs and the numbness crept higher. His mind started to go hazel and his breathing became shorter and lighter.

He lost the track of the time, but even as his body flowed away from him, fading from his awareness, he wasn't afraid.

As his lungs, the last things to co-operate, whimpered weakly he heard something loud.

Suddenly his dim vision swayed and it was not because of the poison. He was being moved. Somehow he forced himself to open his eyes. Where was he?

He heard someone shouting something, and though he could barely feel anything he realized that someone was holding him. Whether it was a guard dragging him somewhere or someone who cared, he didn't know.

A faint warm breeze made his eyelids flutter, and he realized hazily that it was someone's breath. His slow eyes wandered upwards where it had came from and he saw something looming there. Something golden, something blue.

Why would the guards wear blue? It made no sense. Even in _his_ messy mind.

Then some sense of familiarity caught him. He didn't know if it was the scent surrounding him or the way that face above him moved, but he knew he recognized the person holding him, even if he had no clue how or why they were here.

Then a name rose in his mind. _Arthur. _A wave of panic washed over the remains of his mind_. He is here. He is with me._

There was so many things to say, but Merlin could barely remember how breathing worked anymore, so his hope of saying something died fast. But the hope in his heart did not.

_Merlin! _The prince shouted, as it slurred to his awareness. A voice full of panic. Full of fear. Did Arthur still care?

Something hit his face, something warm and small, and it reminded him of the touch of water. His eyesight started to blacken and he just couldn't form relevant thoughts anymore. He couldn't name what the feeling meant, what the touch meant.

As his lungs drew their last, small breathe, his eyes wandered stubbornly upwards to where he knew Arthur's eyes to be.

And for just a heartbeat he didn't have anymore, he could clearly and his glance stole over one last sight of Arthur's blue eyes, full of that friendship he used to know and not the ghost of the betrayed prince, before his eyes met black and the night took him in.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again!

So I got wonderful amount of positive comments about the story so far. I was pretty taken aback by the reviews, and I can't tell you how happy they made me! So, this is the second chapter. It's a bit different than the first chapter, but I wanted to inform everybody that I will continue this from here. And as this is my first multi-chapter fic I'd love to hear your thoughts how I'm keeping it together.

Enjoy!

Story: Friendship called treason (chapter 2)

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

Arthur had wandered around the castle for hours, without any real destination, as his messy, heavy thoughts had a party in his head.

He felt unreal. Those past four days had felt like a dream, a bad dream, that he just couldn't wake up from. _Merlin was a sorcerer._

After seeing his servant using magic with his own eyes, there was no way he could deny it. And as his father had seen it along dozens of other people, there was no chance of refusing to believe the truth.

But he just couldn't comprehend how and why. How the hell his goofy, clumsy and so warm-hearted servant could be an evil sorcerer? How was that possible?

Or was this all just part of some masterplan? Was Merlin so good liar and pretender that he had all along acted that clumsy servant who never managed to succesfully lie, so that when he had confessed his true nature once in the throne room, everybody had just laughed.

Because how could someone like Merlin practise magic? Arthur felt confused. He felt _paranoid_. How could Merlin have pretended all those four years that he was just an innocent country boy without no bad intentions?

Had his mother and Will been an illusion or an act? Had Merlin forced those people to play his mother and his best friend? Or hadn't they known who he was?

Nothing made sense. Merlin had served him many years. Arthur had spent most of his days with him. No, he had spent most of his_ life _through these years with him. How could it all been a lie? How could have Merlin done this? How was it even possible that he hadn't noticed anything?

Had Merlin just been corrupted by magic? That at first, he had had no intentions to turn evil, just to try the magic. But it didn't make sense.

_Nothing _made sense. Everything was a mess of unanswered questions. He felt numb from the shock.

Arthur found himself back in his chambers. The room was empty now, and he didn't want to think about what was missing. _The laughter, the bickering_. He couldn't understand how good liar Merlin was if he had faked it all.

But why would he? Why would he have done all those things he had? Why had he confessed to be a sorcerer when Gwen had been accused of it? Why had he risked his life to save her...Arthur saw no reason to that. Or the fact that Merlin had drank that poison for him. He had almost died.

Or that Merlin had saved his life dozens of times. And risked his own life for Arthur's. And followed him to life-threatening situations without questions. Maybe it was because of magic. Maybe Merlin had known that he would have survived anyway, and had no fear of doing all those rash acts. But was he so powerful that he could have brought himself back from the brink of death after the poisoning? And the trial of Gwen made no sense. And few other things he just couldn't find the reason for.

It would have been easier if he could have just denied what had happened. Instead, he had spent these four days in a haze, unable to understand _why_. The track of time had vanished as he couldn't sleep or eat.

Arthur pressed his eyes with his fists as he wanted to bang something. He would have wanted to tell his father that he couldn't execute Merlin, not now when Arthur had even no idea who he was.

But Uther had sentenced Merlin to death at the spot. Arthur could still remember the flames, and the horror. The screams and the strange red light over Camelot's sky. He remembered vividly Mordred standing there, sending a spell to destroy the whole city as he had threatened, and then Merlin suddenly showing up from nowhere and shouting some odd language and his eyes turning to gold.

Mordred's spell had been broken and the red light had faded, but the boy had just smiled to Merlin, maliciously. -You just signed your death sentence, Emrys. And next time there will be no one to stand between Camelot and me... Between Arthur and me."

And then the boy had turned to Arthur for a small, passing moment, looked at him with those mysterious eyes. His smile had sent cold shivers and his expression seemed too deep, his look too dangerous, not like the boy whose life he had once saved. After the omenous small look they had shared, Mordred had turned around and vanished somewhere to the smoke from the fires. But Arthur, had been hit to the ground by him, just stared Merlin who fell to his knees. The spell seemed to have taken its toll on him. Merlin had looked at Arthur, just shaking his head with a frightened look on his face, blood dripping from his nose and his hands shaking. Arthur had felt his world crumble down around him.

King Uther had been running to help his son at the battle, as Gaius had told him about the ancient prophecy of a druid boy killing a crown prince. But it had accidentally made the king to be there right on the moment. He had witnessed everything, and called the guards immediately.

And Arthur had just stared Merlin in shock as the guards dragged him away.

After that it had all been a blur. The days, hearing the execution date set. Staring at the floor on the throne room, unable to protest against his father's decision. The sleepless nights where his confused mind tried to find even a one reason why Merlin was evil.

Because even if he had seen it himself, his heart refused to believe Merlin would want to hurt anyone. In Camelot he was known for his gentle character and kindness, and everyone liked him. He was quite popular in the castle too, being so nice and helpful.

And as he knew that magic and innocence were never in a same person, the contradiction screamed right at his face.

Arthur buried his face in his hands. Soon it would be dawn, and Merlin would be burnt at the stake. _Why had Mordred said those things? That Merlin was protecting Camelot, not trying to attack it?  
_

He hadn't dared to go down to the dungeons to ask. For four days, he hadn't dared to look towards the lower castle. He wasn't sure how could he cope seeing Merlin now. Would the sorcerer continue his lies or would he be freely that evil pretender the prince knew he should be?

But the memory of Merlin, as he had been all those years was, so different from the way Arthur had seen him then: red light glooming over his head, eyes turning to gold, and the strong magic pulsing everywhere around in the air filled by the screams and the smoke... It wasn't the Merlin he had known. He had no idea who this Merlin was. In the prince's mind, he couldn't see those two Merlin's being one, complete.

Arthur was afraid that if he went down to see him, all he would see was that loyal servant he had known for years. Or thought he had known. But most of all, he feared that the Merlin he didn't know would be there and all of his thoughts would be crushed to million pieces again. He felt lost, when everything seemed to be something else he had thought it was.

He was afraid because he cared for Merlin more than he could ever admit aloud.

The night passed on and Arthur struggled with himself whether to go meet his servant or not. When he lit up his face from his hands, he realized in terror that it was almost dawn.

The thought hit him like a hammer. For the first time, he had to face the consequences of everything that had happened, and it forced him to understand that soon Merlin would die.

His body was suddenly set to slow burn. He felt the helplessness taking over. Time was running out. His subconcious mind hadn't let him realize that when the sun would rise, Merlin would be burn at the stake. The flames_ would_ claim his life. _He will die. Merlin will die._ Arthur closed his eyes for a moment...and he could almost smell the smoke.

It changed everything.

After a second Arthur was up from his chair and he left his room. He hurried towards to the lower stairs. He didn't know if this idea was the worst he had ever had, it just might send his chaotic mind to hell, but he had to talk to Merlin. Or even see him. It would haunt him for the rest of his life if he didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

So, the previous chapter had to be done before this and now I'll give you some action. I'll continue publishing more chapters if you guys like. So review, please! They make me so happy. And please tell me also how my first multi-fic is keeping it together so far.

Enjoy!

Story: Friendship called treason (Chapter 3)

by:** Niphrehdil**

* * *

As he got closer to the dungeons, hesitation filled Arthur and his steps got a bit slower.

He was afraid. He was afraid to be this confused, to feel this betrayed...hurt and lost. He had always avoided strong emotions and he hated trying to control them. He hated to care about people, when it always hurt so much.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone walking towards him. He lifted his glance and saw Gaius. The old physician looked very bad: his steps were slow, he hadn't slept for days and his hair was a grey mess.

The physician had just come from the stairs leading to the dungeons, and Arthur figured he had left his goodbyes. The word tasted odd in his mouth, and small horror started to form inside his mind._ Death. Execution. Goodbyes. Merlin._

But when he caught a glimpse of Gaius' face, he stopped dead on his tracks. There was something on the old man's face that made his heart skip a beat. As he was now standing at the corridor, Gaius looked up to him.

Arthur trembled. Gaius' expression sent cold shivers to his back. Arthur saw something in those old eyes that shouldn't be there. A look of knowing something that also considered Arthur in it. A look of bitterness, a look sorrow. If Arthur could have described it, he would have said that Gaius seemed to have a hint of venom in his eyes. But just a shade of it, as the odd look was filled of knowledge of something that no one else didn't know.

Even if their eyes met just for mere seconds, Arthur knew something was off. Something wasn't right. Gaius continued his peaceful walk, as he had bowed his head slightly to the prince, and Arthur stared his back getting further away.

His heartbeat got rapid. He sensed that something important had just happened. Then Arthur turned his head to look at the stairs, and remembered that Gaius had came from there. He looked once more to Gaius, who was halfway the corridor now. Something, the tension in his shoulders or the still haunting look made a lump form in Arthur's throat.

Just as he knew that he should go the dungeons immediately, he heard a scream.

It came from the dungeons. His heart skipped a beat. He couldn't make out all the words being shout, but he heard something like_ "-He...taken...something...Quick..."_

It was then when Arthur started running down the stairs. Soon he heard the orders clearly. -_Someone call for the king or the prince! Quick! Make sure he doesn't try to escape."_

Panic hit Arthur. What was going on? He tried to be even more quicker.

Halfway down a frantic guard almost ran into him. -Sire," he said anxiously as he was out of breathe, -something happened...I...You...They send me..." But Arthur just jostled the guard out of the way and ran down.

He jumped the last few steps and then he was surrounded by running guards, and one opening the door of a one dungeon. Arthur glanced inside once, and saw Merlin there.

It felt like his heart would have stopped.

Merlin's body was lying on the ground and a guard was bowing next to him. Arthur rushed to the dungeon, hitting his shoulder pretty hard to a iron bar, but not feeling the pain.

He jostled hastily the guard away from Merlin and kneeled next to him. There were millions of pieces of broken glass on the floor. Merlin lay on his back on the floor, his legs in an odd position, like he wouldn't feel them being in an painful angle.

Merlin's face had paled to almost white. -Merlin?" Arthur called. He took a grip from Merlin's wrist and squeezed it to get his attention.

Merlin's eyes were still open and they moved slowly, but seeing nothing. Sweat formed to Arthur's forehead. Merlin's breaths were slow and short. The lump in Arthur's throat got thicker and he was afraid his heart would explode from the fear.

He put his arm quickly around Merlin's shoulders and lifted the small, limp body to his arms, resting Merlin's head to his right arm.

-Merlin!" he shouted, and his eyes burnt. Merlin's body was too heavy, too limp...His skin was cold and too pale...he could barely see him breathing. _What happened to you?_ The slow burn that had lit up earlier in his chambers, roared now in flames inside him. -Merlin!"

Even if the whole situation made no sense to him, he was painfully aware of the state Merlin was in.

-Merlin! Answer me! Come on. Stay awake." he pleaded loudly. A passing thought made him think that Merlin, scenting like apples and old books and his own armour, didn't feel odd near him, that it was nothing like he had thought. This was _his_ Merlin, the one who he had shared his life with for four years every day...There weren't even a lingering reminder of the strange, second Merlin. This was the Merlin he knew. This was the Merlin he cared about so much. The desperation that almost drowned him, told him that he could have never let his father hurt this small servant of his. And the panic and horror of what was happening to him, the terror of knowing the dangerous signs, made his heart thunder in his ears and his hands shake.

-Merlin!" he shouted once more, now his voice breaking to a sob. An ocean of horror welled inside him. His own breathing got harder and harder as Merlin's slow breaths were smaller and shorter. -No..."

A lonesome tear escaped the prince's eye and hit Merlin's cheek, splattering to million pieces like the glass all around them. -Merlin, please..."

And then, somehow, as Merlin's body didn't even move in his arms to breathe, his eyes filled with an oddly clear look as they met his own. Arthur's very soul seemed to shift inside him as that look tore to his own eyes, ripping the heart he had tried to numb, wide open.

He just begged Merlin to stay with him with his eyes, begged him as he held him tightly but carefully. For a haunting second, Arthur could tell Merlin really saw him, knowing exactly who he was. There was nothing but the familiar warmth in that look.

But then the light from Merlin's eyes faded and his head slumped freely on Arthur's arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again!**

Am I updating too soon? I was worried that some of you can't keep up if I'm publishing too fast. I can slow down, just tell me.

How wonderful reviews I've got! They make me feel so happy and flattered, really, it's difficult for me to believe how good feedback, nice reviews and story alerts this has got! Oh well. Here's the fourth chapter of the story. It may seem a bit slow, but in the next chapter you'll be getting some interesting stuff. Hope you like this one, anyway!

Enjoy!

Story: Friendship called treason (Chapter 4)

by:** Niphrehdil**

* * *

Arthur Pendragon had not cried ever since he had been seven years old. As he cradled Merlin in his arms closer, only agony left, hot tears broke free and ran like a river.

The air was knocked out from Arthur's lungs. His heart had thundered like it would have been exploding, but now...it slowed down unnaturally quick. He felt like his own heart was refusing to beat without Merlin's heart existing in the world.

His every breath was hard to form. He had to force his lungs to gulp in air. He stared Merlin's empty face, felt nothing under his fingers as he tried to feel life pulsing under the pale skin. _No heartbeat..._

Arthur tried to squeeze the cold, small wrist to force the pulse back, but there was nothing. Complete silence. And without even remembering the guards around him, he buried Merlin to his chest.

He wanted to deny the truth. He wanted Merlin to _live_. To breathe, to smile that annoying grin of his, to throw some sharp comments... He wanted him to live.

He could not bring himself believe that he would have let Merlin die at the stake. Whatever or whoever his servant might be, Arthur couldn't have watched him burn.

_Please Merlin...I came. I'm here._

Even if the Merlin he had known all these years would be fake, he had been ready to put his own life in the line to protect that person. Maybe Arthur hated him for lying, hated him for practising magic, but most of all: he was hurt by the fact that Merlin hadn't trusted him enough to tell the truth.

_Why didn't you tell me? _

Because when he know buried his face to the black hair, he knew Merlin wasn't evil. No matter how hard he wanted to believe it and how many facts there were.

In the end, he didn't care.

When Merlin had bumped into him on that day in the market place, he had been intriqued by the fact that Merlin treated him like an equal. Even when he found out who he was. Merlin talked back, disobeyed, called him names and did everything disrespectful. It was an outrage, yes, but Arthur hadn't cared. Because he had liked the way someone called him_ Arthur_, how someone offered an other opinion to things, how someone critized freely his father's actions, how he felt like he had someone he could talk to.

Sad truth was that Arthur had been lonely. Years and years with an absent, cold father had made him build a wall around himself and the others. Servants and knights were the only ones he could talk with, but they talked to him with deep respect and were very careful with their words. They called him_ my lord _or _Sire_. Arthur hardly remembered their names. He had no friends. Being royal was also a curse.

Morgana had been the only one who had offered some kind of discussion, but it had always turned into sibling-like bickering.

And when he had met Merlin, he should have thrown him into the dungeons and refuse to take him as his manservant. But something in him had wanted to keep Merlin near. In the beginning he had almost lost his nerves for hearing someone disobeying or talking back to him, but through the years he had grown to expect it from Merlin, as he was grown more close and more keen on him. To the point where he had been ready to risk his own life for his annoying little servant.

Arthur had never imagined himself as a king without Merlin. There had never been a future without Merlin by his side, as his best advisor...and his best friend.

That word felt odd as they had never said it aloud. Arthur had liked Merlin, had cared about him so deeply that it scared the prince. His point in building the wall around himself had failed. He had cared about someone, and now he felt like his heart would be broken. He hated it.

He wanted to feel _nothing. _

But smelling the familiar warm scent in Merlin's hair, he missed his servant so bad it hurt. He couldn't have just slipped through his fingers...He couldn't be gone. How had this even happened? How on Earth could Merlin be gone? He wanted answers.

He lift his head up and ignoring his tear-filled face, he stared the guards around him sharply. -What happened?" he said, voice weak but very demanding.

The guards looked down and seemed very akward. None of them said a word in a long time, but then one of them said, voice shaking: -Sire, we think that he drank some kind of poison."

Arthur's world stopped. Everything seemed to blur into slow motion. Those ten short words had felt like a slap in his face._ Poison? Poison!_

Arthur concentrated on breathing. In and out. Breathe in, breathe out._ Poison. Why? Why had Merlin..._

But then the whole situation ran like a ribbon in front of his eyes. He, walking towards the dungeons. Gaius' haunting look. Gaius'...Gaius! Suddenly the truth dawned on him and he looked down to the empty face on his arms. His breathing got very deep and raspy as he felt his heart taking pace again_. Poison. Gaius. Merlin. Poison...  
_

Suddenly everything made sense. Arthur stared the pieces of the glass on the floor, and then to the window. Just in that moment the first ray of the sun pierced through the window and hit Arthur and the silent form in his hands. Somewhere he could hear the execution drums. The air around them sharpened so Arthur could see the small pieces of dust dancing slowly in the air. He felt like there was no air left to breathe in.

Now Merlin would had been taken from the dungeon to the stake. Gaius had been here just before the sun would rise. He had offered Merlin a less painful way to go...and he had taken it.

Hot tears forced their way violently back to him, and he stared Merlin's face, now golden in the sunlight like his eyes had flashed on that fatal moment four days ago...

_No no no no no. _Merlin shouldn't have taken his own life. Not in any way. How could his warm-hearted servant end up drinking poison? How could he...

But Arthur knew why.

He hadn't visited Merlin. He hadn't. He had been postponed it as long as he could. But he would have come to the dungeons! He would have! Arthur realized that he just had been too late. It was his fault.

Merlin's death was his fault. _I would have come...I wouldn't have let anything happen to you..._

If he had been there in time, Merlin hadn't got the time to drink the poison.

Merlin had thought that he would be burnt soon, and that nobody would have stopped it from happening. Arthur had thought the same, but deep down he had known all along that it wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have let it.

_You shouldn't have done this to yourself...Merlin! Please..._

Anger, sorrow, self-loathing, and agony tore him. He wanted to revenge Merlin's death. He wanted to torture, to slay, to hurt the one who had caused all of this. But Arthur knew the only one guilty for this was himself. He was the only one to blame.

As the bell started to chime in the courtyard as a sign of an execution, the prince tightened his grip from his servant who breathed no more. This was _his_ fault. But there was another man who just might be as guilty as him. Arthur lifted his head and howled the name in desperation: -GAIUS!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again!

So when everybody thought I'm not going too fast with the updates, I'll just keep going with the current pace. Once again, I can't thank you all enough for writing those wonderful reviews. I read them several times! So please review this chapter, too.

I'm also thrilled how everyone is so exited for what's going to happen next. So, here's the fifth chapter. I promised I'll give you some interesting stuff, so... all I can say is enjoy!

Story: Friendship called treason (Chapter five)

_by_: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

Arthur knew he couldn't blame Gaius. But in his devastated sorrow and shock, he needed someone to share the guilt. Because alone, it was unbearable.

The prince shifted in his chair. It was midday already, and he was in his chambers. Alone. More alone that he had ever been. The chilly room echoed the emptiness. It screamed loudly the name of who was missing at his face. Arthur had to bury his face to his hands.

Even if the whole tragedy had happened just about six hours ago, it felt like mere minutes. Everything had been a blur after the moment the events had dawned on him. Arthur had sent someone immediately to find Gaius and ask if there was anything to be done, but the guard returned shaking his head.

Arthur couldn't face Gaius right now. How could he had give poison to his own ward?

After all hope of reviving Merlin was gone, Arthur had sat there numbly with Merlin's body on his arms, and stared to a wall. None of the guards had the heart to interrupt him. All of them could see how shaken he was.

Soon the guards who were supposed to take Merlin to the execution, arrived and left empty handed. Uther was informed what had happened. The execution was cancelled.

The stake stood there alone. The hays moved slightly in the morning breeze.

Uther himself had come down to the dungeons. -Arthur, how could this happen? How did he commit suicide?"

Those words had slashed his ruined mind. _Suicide. _An ugly word that should have never been in the same sentence with Merlin. Arthur was shocked how his father could talk like that. Merlin hadn't had another choice.

Arthur had shot so dangerous glance to his father that even Uther seemed to be surprised. If venom could be poured through eyes, Uther had been drowning in it. For a moment Arthur just hated his father, hated so much that he shook violently.

The king said nothing after that. He realized that it wouldn't do any good. As Arthur slowly and gently placed Merlin to his arms and put his another arm under his knees and lift him up, Uther stepped out of the way. Arthur carried Merlin out of the dungeons where he didn't belong, hearing distant bits of the conversation between his father and the guards about what had happened.

He didn't remember if he passed people on the corridors. He didn't care. He should be walking there with Merlin trying to keep up beside him. Merlin had always just walked right next to him, not giving a damn about the fact that only royals could walk beside other royals.

Arthur's feet found their path to take Merlin home; to Gaius' and his chambers. He was very glad that Gaius wasn't there when he arrived.

Arthur walked to the bed next to fire and lowered Merlin there gently. Merlin's hand fell lifelessly over the bed and Arthur lifted it very carefully back. For a moment he searched Merlin's blank face, but then he had to turn his head away, staring to the fatal morning sun that Merlin had never time to see.

-I just wish you wouldn't have come to this decision and done this to yourself...I wish that so badly..." Arthur whispered, unable to look at his dead friend.

Arthur closed his eyes, sunlight turning reddish trough his eyelids. -I wish you had told me the truth. I can't say for sure, but I think I would have forgiven you... How could I not?"

He took a deep, painful breath and forced to look at Merlin's face. Agony made his face burn. -I knew you wouldn't have hurt me. You couldn't have."

Mordred's words echoed in his mind_: -You just signed your death sentence, Emrys. And next time there will be no one to stand between Camelot and me... Between Arthur and me."_

Had Merlin really been protecting Camelot all along with it's magic? Was it possible?

When Arthur looked down to Merlin's once so warm face, he knew it was. If he had suspected before even a little, now he was sure of it. He knew he hadn't caused a death of a sorcerer. He had caused the death of his most loyal and best friend.

Arthur squeezed his fist so hard that his fingernails tore into his skin. He didn't even feel the pain. Because it was nothing compared to the one that was storming inside him.

_You were more important to me that I never said aloud. There are too many things I didn't say to you. You can't be gone...You can't._

The prince looked at Merlin, desperate and broken. -I would have forgiven you." he said begging, but he knew it was too late. Everything he thought and wanted and wished had no effect on the situation, because he had been too late. No matter how much he wanted to Merlin come back...

Arthur's eyes glittered as he rose and left the room quietly. Gaius would have to see his ward and what he had done.

After leaving Merlin there, Arthur had just sat in his chambers, unmoving, staring to nothingness. If his thoughts had been a mess before, it was understatement what they were now.

Suddenly a knock interrupted his thoughts. For a passing moment he hoped it to be Merlin, but he had never knocked. A wave of agony washed over him. He had recognized Merlin from his foot steps. He had no need even to turn around when he had entered the room. But he refused to think about that. Instead, he fixated his gaze on the door.

He waited as the door opened and Gaius stepped to the room. Arthur's rage spread through him once again, pulsing through his mind, but seeing Gaius now, it faded. The old physician looked defeated, old, and so tired. There were dark rings under his eyes and his shoulder's were slumped. His face was a mask. Arthur could see the same desperation in Gaius that was suffocating him.

Suddenly he knew the guilt he had wanted to share was just his own. Gaius had done what he had seen best. He had saved Merlin from the painful death in the flames. He was better than Arthur. Much more better...

-Sire. I wish to speak with you as your father is taking care of the cancelled execution."

Arthur trembled on the last word, even if Gaius had said the word emotionlessly.

_How can you say that? How can you stand there and pretend that you did not give the poison to Merlin's hands? How can you live with yourself?_

But he swallowed bravely and lift his chin up. -Yes, go ahead." the prince answered.

Gaius looked now up and his eyes looked strange. They had this very odd look in them that Arthur couldn't really put his finger on. It was nothing like the look before, but a shade of it was still there. Gaius' chin was also high.

-I came here to ask the permission to retire, my lord."

Arthur stared the man in shock. He couldn't believe his ears. -Excuse me?" he said.

Gaius looked at the prince with those old, knowing eyes and without no warmth in his voice: -I wish to retire immediately." he repeated.

Arthur stared him, still unable to comprehend what was happening. Gaius couldn't be leaving. Arthur had known him for all of his life. He had thought him things about history, astrology, medical treatment...And he was also his father's best advisor and friend. Even if he had known this would shook the old physician, he had never thought something so radical would happen.

Then it dawned on him. -Are you doing this because of...what happened?" Arthur asked, using all of his royal calmness to maintain his composure. If the morning had been so tragical to Gaius that he would actually leave Camelot...The rest of Arthur's rage settled.

Gaius stared him without blinking. -I have my reasons, Sire."

The coldness in that voice was unmistakable. Of course Arthur knew that Gaius had wished this to end in some other way. But it hadn't still ended. The coldness in the physician's voice was pointed to him. Arthur realized Gaius blamed him. And why wouldn't he?

In a passing moment the weight of the world seemed to land on Arthur's shoulders.

_He's right. It wasn't because of him...I'm all to blame._

He had no right to think Gaius was guilty somehow. He swallowed and blinked few times.

-If you see it necessary, then the permission is granted to you. Although I would wish you to stay in the court." Arthur said, and he wasn't lying.

Gaius lifted his brows. -Thank you, Sire, but my decision is final."

Arthur had to look down for a moment. He forced his mind to go into the royal calmness that had been taught to him. -Where will you go from here, if I may ask?" Gaius took a breath and lift his head. -I'm taking his body back to Ealdor, so his mother can bury him."

There was no need to ask who he was talking about. Arthur's head shot back up, and he had to conciously calm down to hear those words._ Burial. Of course. The dead were buried. _He realized he wouldn't be even in the funeral of his friend.

Arthur gasped and forced himself back to the situation. -I wish your journey will be safe." he said, trying to sound emotionless but his voice broke at the end.

Gaius nodded and turned around to leave. Arthur was trying hard not to break to pieces.

-You know, Sire..." Gaius suddenly said, now turning back to Arthur. -He wished I told you that he was always himself. Even if he had magic, he was always protecting you and Camelot. He wanted you to know that he would never have betrayed you."

Arthur felt tears forming to his eyes, as his voice got thicker. -Did he say that?" he whispered.

Gaius just nodded and stared Arthur. The prince stared the floor for a moment.

-I knew." the prince said. He turned his head to Gaius again. His eyes were pouring sorrow across the room. - I knew it all along, I was just too late to admit it to myself." he said, now voice unsteady and thick.

Gaius turned away to leave. Arthur needed him to know something.

-I would have forgiven him. I would have wanted him to stay...I don't care what he was. If he had just told me the truth...I wouldn't have told my father. If it had been a treason...I would've done it for him."  
There was a long silence. Gaius moved to the door.

-I wish I could have told him that." Arthur said quietly, tears filling in his eyes.

Just before Gaius left the room, he answered, barely audible: -Maybe you will."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

Thanks again for the huge amount of positive welcome. I hope no one hates me for having such a cliffhanger in the previous chapter...But here is the sixth chapter. All I can say is enjoy and review!

Story: Friendship called treason (Chapter six)

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

It was early morning in Camelot, and nothing seemed out of place. But everyone in the city had been gossiping about the cancelled execution ever since it had happened.

_The prince saved his servants' life._

_Uther freed the prince's manservant._

_The prince poisoned his servant. _

_The prince's manservant is dead!_

_The physician killed the servant._

_Uther had ordered an assasination._

_The servant was trying to attack the guards._

_The physician has retired._

_The servant was killed by the castle guards._

_Uther poisoned the boy._

The rumours had so many variations and so much things that were made-up in the name of entertainment, that most of them were far from the truth.

What everyone knew after few hours, though, was that Merlin the manservant was dead and Gaius the ex-court physician was leaving Camelot in the evening. Many people stopped and stared the castle and wondered what really had happened inside the thick walls. The empty stake in the courtyard, however, had been left there as a warning.

Inside the castle's walls was silent. Uther had understood how much the events had shaken his son, so he ordered the knights' training to be postponed and that no one should disturb the prince in three days. The look Arthur had shot at him in the dungeons, had been full of that kind of hate that Uther had seen in his enemies' eyes. It had concerned him gravely, and for once he had let Arthur to be alone.

He had been right to do it.

Arthur had sat in his chair in his chambers ever since Gaius has left. He hadn't moved an inch. He was still staring at the door. All his mind could do was to repeat Gaius' words:

_Maybe you will. Maybe you will. Maybe you willl. Maybe you will. Maybe you will..._

Those three words echoed in his mind. The hope that had died, like a fire that had been blown out, was now silently burning.

Arthur tried to be reasonable. He had held Merlin himself when he had died from the poison. He had sent a guard to ask from Gaius if there was anything to be done, and the answer had been no. He had carried Merlin's lifeless body to Gaius' chambers. He hadn't felt him breathing. His heart had been silent. There had been no signs of life.

Still Gaius' words remained in his mind like a broken record. The sorrow that was crushing his heart, had easened. The guilt, that had made him want to smash his own reflection to pieces, had easened. The empty, hollow air that was hanging low everywhere around in his chambers' room that screamed the one who was missing, had stopped suffocating his breaths.

He had no idea how long he had sat there, unmoving, staring at the door Gaius had vanished from. Suddenly a bell in the lower town started to chime. Arthur's awareness came back with a rush, and for the first time in a long time he looked out from the window. It was almost sunset.

He pulled the chair back and realized he had been there for hours. And that Gaius had left hours ago. _He wanted to retire immediately. He will be taking Merlin's body..Merlin back to Ealdor._

Even if the hope was faint, it was hope anyway. He had to see Merlin before Gaius would leave. He walked quickly towards the physician's chambers. Every guard, every servant looked down when he passed. Arthur decided it wouldn't disturb him.

As he reached the chambers, he noticed that the door was closed. He was about to enter, he was the prince after all, but thought that Gaius might have a quiet moment with his ward, so he knocked.

He got no answer, so he pushed the door open. For his terror, the room was empty. So was the bed by the fire. Arthur turned around with a speed of lightning and ran the stairs down to the courtyard.

For his relief, he saw Gaius sitting on a horsecart. There was something covered by sheets in the back. Arthur wanted to ignore the conclusion as he ran to Gaius, who was clearly about to leave.

-Gaius!" he shouted. The older man turned his head, and Arthur stopped. There was something lingering in the air again. It was so much different than the haunting look in the morning, now it was more mysterious, but it wasn't a blank expression. Definitely not a blank expression.

-Sire." Gaius answered and bowing his head slightly.

Arthur looked at him and then towards the cart's back, then back again. -Are you leaving already?" Arthur asked, trying to sound efficial.

-Yes, as my position as a physician has been quit, Sire." Gaius said.

Arthur nodded. Strong urge boiled inside the prince, but as the guards and the peasants were watching, and curiously as ever, he knew he couldn't do anything rash.

But the suspicion and hope grew in him. He wanted to pull the sheet away and just check if...But he knew he couldn't. But if he didn't, he would have no peace.

He had squeezed Merlin's wrist for a heartbeat, and there had been nothing. _Merlin is dead. He poisoned himself because of you. This is your fault._

Arthur felt the despair wash over him again. He stared Gaius. He couldn't control the crushing feeling of guilt and sorrow and anger and hate, and so he whispered, barely audible, the only question he wanted an answer: -Why did you do it, Gaius?"

He regretted losing his composure, but he couldn't take it back right now. Gaius' face twisted slightly, and was mixed with different emotions. Then he lifted his chin higher. -I did what I had to do." he said.

Arthur shook his head quickly. -No. It wasn't necessary." he claimed.

Gaius trembled as Merlin's soft words echoed with Arthur's_. Gaius? Is this really necessary?"_

But he swallowed his blaming words. Arthur might have been the one to abandon Merlin, but he was the prince after all. Gaius looked at the young future king, and he saw despair, deep sorrow, regret and agony. Not the hate he had seen years and years in Uther's eyes. But the guilt was the same. He wouldn't wish the same fate for Arthur as Uther had turned into a guilt-ridden magical creature-slayer right in front of his eyes, just because of guilt that was eating him.

As much as he had wanted to blame the prince for everything that had made him to give the potion to Merlin, he couldn't help but to pity Arthur as he stood there, alone. He looked so...incomplete without the familiar shape of Merlin somewhere beside him, following him everywhere like a shadow. He looked like he was one side of something that had been broken.

Arthur searched Gaius' face for the hope that lingered. He wished it wouldn't have been all his imagination. Then Gaius sighed, and looked away. -What is done is done, Sire." he said, quietly.

Arthur felt his soul fade further away from the light. -No." he said, hoping he could deny everything, rewind back to the morning or the days before so he could change things. To bring Merlin back to life. To stop him taking the poison; to be there in time. But he hadn't.

Gaius looked Arthur, like in pain, like being unable to decide something. He studied Arthur for a very long moment, and many emotions crossed his face. The prince thought he had seen pity. -Please, Gaius." Arthur said, not knowing what he was asking for. Absolution? Hope? Maybe both. The crown prince had never begged anything. Not until this morning when he had begged Merlin to keep breathing, or now when he begged Gaius to give him _something._

Gaius winced and turned his head. Arthur felt the odd feeling lingering in the air between them again. -I'll leave Camelot now, Sire." Gaius said.

Arthur stepped backwards and agony took over. He looked to the ground.

After a pause, the physician turned to his side for the last time and asked: -Sire?"

Arthur looked up, surprised, waiting, hoping. Something had changed in Gaius' face, and he pulled something from his pocket. For a moment Arthur had to just stare blankly what it was, but then he recognized it. His own neckerchief he had never used and had given it to Merlin. Gaius was offering it to Arthur.

The prince took it, numbly. He tried to guess what was the meaning of it.

He remembered the moment he had given it to Merlin. They had been on his chambers.

_-And you call me clumsy? That is one of my favorites!" Merlin had said, upset._

_Arthur had rolled his eyes as he had accidentally dirtied Merlin's current blue neckerchief with ink. He couldn't just admit he was sorry for it. -Well why are you always wearing those stupid scarfs anyway?" he said._

_Merlin had looked up, frustrated and clearly sad. Arthur had rolled his eyes again but inside, he felt bad for Merlin. He had went to his wardrobe and opened the drawer he kept everything he didn't use. There he found his own scarf, given to him by some royal visitor. He had always hated scarfs, so he had never used it. It was red. Arthur took it and streched it out to Merlin. -Here. It's much better looking than that old one." _

_Merlin had looked up, surprised. -Really? Are you giving it to me?" he had asked, clearly surprised and pretty taken aback, too. _

_Arthur sighed. -Yes I am giving it to you, Merlin. I was the one to destroy your old one. Besides, I hate this scarf. I've never used it. Not even once. You can have it."_

_Merlin had taken the scarf, carefully. -Thank you, Arthur." he had said, sincerelly. _

_Arthur had felt good for it. He enjoyed watching Merlin turning the scarf around in his hands with enthusiasm. -This must've been quite expensive. I'll give it back to you someday." Merlin said, serious._

_Arthur had laughed. -But I don't want it back. You can have it. I really hate that. There is nothing so horrible as scarfs. And Merlin? If you ever try to return it, I will find you and tie it up around your neck myself." _

_Merlin had looked at him, confused, but smiling. -Alright, Arthur. I guess I won't return it. Or if I did, you are going to keep your promise because I'm pretty sure you would be too much of a prat for that." he had said. _

Arthur looked up from the scarf to Gaius. -Why?" he asked, voice unsteady.

-He just said that you'd know what to do with it." Gaius answered, and then bowed his head, took a breath and made the horse move. Arthur was left standing there with a scarf in his hand, staring to the cart getting further away.

_And Merlin? If you ever try to return it, I will find you and tie it up around your neck myself. " _

Arthur looked down at the scarf.

_-He just said that you'd know what to do with it." _

Arthur's fist clenched around the scarf. The hope he had lost already so many times, was now something solid in his hand. He had made a promise.

_If you ever try to return it, I will find you and tie it up around your neck myself. " _

_-Alright, Arthur. I guess I won't return it. Or if I did, you are not going to keep your promise because I'm pretty sure you would be too much of a prat for that." _

As the prince stood in the courtyard alone, he decided it was time for prove Merlin wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!**

So once again, you have all reacted so wonderfully to this that I'm taken aback. But also, I have to inform that I might not be able to update in a week. I know, it's quite a lot considering my previous update pace, but during the week I won't probably get online. If I do, then I will definitely put a new chapter up. But in the meantime, here is the seventh chapter. It answers a lot of questions. Tell me what you think about it as I feel a bit uncertain how am I keeping this story together.

And as always, enjoy! (And please review!)

Story: Friendship called treason (Chapter 7)

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

As the night began to fall, Arthur saddled his horse in silence. He hadn't ordered anyone to do it, because he wanted to leave without drawing any attention.

The hours had ran like sand through hourglass when Gaius had left. Arthur had went to his father, and said that he wished to go on a hunt by himself, just to get his head clear of everything that had happened. Uther was unsure whether he believed his son or not, but the look Arthur had given him in the dungeons still worried him. So he let the prince go without any specific questions. Uther didn't want to risk anything. He had noticed how attached to his servant Arthur had been. They had walked everywhere together, talking, bickering, laughing. Uther had always thought that the clumsy manservant had been unqualified and cocky for the job, but he had proved to be loyal and Arthur seemed to like him, so he hadn't taken any action towards it. And when he had seen the sorrow Arthur had shown towards the servant's death the same morning, Uther decided it was wiser to let Arthur do as he pleased.

Arthur had taken food and some other things with him, and the scarf he had put to his pocket. He had no intention to wear it. One, he really hated scarfs and two, he had a promise to keep. Arthur's hands slowed down as he thought everything Gaius had given him. First despair, then little pieces of hope. He hadn't understood exactly what they were about, but he wanted to go and see. He didn't want to build theories in his head, because if they didn't come true...He just didn't build any.

When the moon was rising, the crown prince of Camelot rode silently forward, taking his heading after a small track of a horsecart.

Under the same stars, Gaius had been sitting on the cart for hours now.

He had to take deep breaths when he tried to remember everything that had happened during the day. He remembered the morning, of course...Leaving Merlin there had felt unfair, but he knew it had to be done. He had felt so angry for Arthur. Gaius had been surprised to see Arthur passing him by on the corridor. Was he going to see Merlin? After four days...After four days of seeing Merlin suffer in loneliness and helplessness as he had refused to escape with magic.

_-Camelot is my home now, Gaius. I won't escape. Where would I go? I won't risk my mother's life by going to Ealdor. No. I will stay here. If Arthur chooses to do something about this, then he will. And if he won't, then...But I won't escape with my magic. Then I would just prove Uther right."_

Merlin's words echoed in his mind as the night began to fall. Arthur would have come. Gaius was sad that he had been too late. And that Merlin hadn't known that.

In the end, Gaius hadn't felt anything but pity for Arthur. The way he had reacted...The whole city had gossiped about it. How sorrow-stricken he had been...

Gaius had seen how much Arthur had regretted for being too late. And his sincere words about Merlin..

-._I would have forgiven him. I would have wanted him to stay...I don't care what he was. If he had just told me the truth...I wouldn't have told my father. If it had been a treason...I would've done it for him."_

Arthur had been serious. Dead serious. He would have protected Merlin. He would have. Gaius had been so taken aback by the prince's sincere sorrow and regret that he had accidentally said something that hadn't slipped from the prince._ Maybe you will._

He had the chance to correct the hope he had given to the prince when Arthur had arrived to the courtyard. But as he had seen the faint hope in Arthur's eyes, had seen how empty and hollow his sould had gotten, he had barely had the heart to crush that hope...

At first he had. Arthur had bowed his head down. The future king of Camelot had been smashed into pieces of guilt. Gaius had watched the prince, and saw Uther. He had looked exactly like his father had twenty-five years ago when Ygraine had died. Gaius saw the same agonizing guilt, the same pain of losing someone...

He had remembered the scarf Merlin had given to him_. -Here, Gaius. Give this to Arthur if...Well you know. He'll know what to do with it." _Gaius had had no idea what the scarf was all about, even when he had asked, Merlin hadn't told him. But he knew it was something that could be understood just between the two of them, and he had wished it would give the hope Arthur was begging to have.

As it was getting dark already, Gaius stopped remembering Camelot and stopped the horses. He had found a nice place for a camp, and he got down slowly. He wondered if Arthur had understood the message Merlin had tried to send through the scarf.

He sighed and walked to the back. He pulled the sheet gently away, and Merlin's unmoving form was revealed to the moonlight. It made him look even more paler. Gaius had to struggle to get his ward down and set him to the ground. Merlin wasn't heavy, but Gaius felt the years taking their toll on himself.

He built the fire and then looked at Merlin. He sighed. -It's unbelievable how far I would go for you. This? You should know that it's the most radical thing I have done in forty years." he mumbled.

He watched the fire and continued: -At first I didn't feel bad for Arthur, but...you should have seen him, Merlin. You were right about that. That's why the truth partly slipped from me."

Gaius took his bag and gathered all the potions he needed. Then he started mixing it, warming it upon the fire and checked few times that no one was watching. It would take an hour before the potion would be ready, so Gaius sat back and let his mind wander.

A small crack of a branch alerted him. He looked around and rose. He saw nothing. But he felt someone was there. He was quite certain who it might be. -Arthur?" he called.

For a moment there was silence but then: -Gaius?"

Gaius huffed and crossed his arms._ So the scarf did mean something._

Then the crown prince walked from the woods, the horse behind him. He looked around and saw Merlin on the ground, wincing. Disappointing...

-Did you came to join me, Sire?" Gaius asked. Arthur looked up. -If you let me."

Gaius smiled slightly. -Of course, Sire." Then he sat again. Arthur left the horse further away from the fire and came there and sat. He looked at the bowl full of something that smelled odd. -What is that?" he asked, suspiciously.

Gaius looked to Arthur. The fire danced on his face. Arthur looked at him, and there was a long silence. Long, meaningful silence.

-It is something for Merlin."

Arthur's face had many expressions and emotions at the same time. Then he smiled weakly. -Really?" he asked in whisper. Gaius didn't even blink. -Yes."

Arthur had trouble breathing in air for a while, and he had to gather himself for awhile. -He is not dead, is he?" he said, voice thick.

Gaius didn't look at him. -Technically yes. Literally, no."

Arthur was silent for a moment. It seemed the prince was torn between hope and despair. -So what does that mean?" he said, this time uncertain, hesitant. The prince felt like he had been patched up, then torn apart, patched up, torn apart again...

Gaius took the bowl from the fire and poured it to a smaller cup. -It means..." he said and took the cup to his hand. -...that he drank poison."

Arthur looked at him, unreadable expression on him. Gaius took a breath and then he decided Arthur had the right to know.

The old physician sighed. -He drank poison. But it wasn't fatal. Well, technically not. I tell you the truth now, Arthur. The poison was magical. It only works with magical beings. It starts paralyzing the body when it is drank, and slowly it paralyzes also the lungs and the heart. So in other words, at first it numbed Merlin's body and then his lungs. So he couldn't breath anymore and his heart stopped."

Arthur had to wince, clearly remembering the situation, but he remained silent, even if the air seemed too thick to breathe. Gaius continued: -But as I said, it's a magical potion. Technically he died this morning, but the potion kept his magic alive. In some cases the magic isn't strong enough to maintain the life in the body, but Merlin is so powerful that I knew he would survive."

Arthur looked at the physician, still saying nothing. -So we agreed that if he drank the poison and everybody would consider him dead, I could take this body from the town without any questions and then give him the antidote. This way he could avoid the execution, and he also wouldn't be chased."

Arthur stared at him, and covered his mouth with his hand. -So he will be...alright?" Arthur whispered unsteadily, pressing his eyes shut. Gaius couldn't help but to smile when the overwhelming, pure joy shone from the prince's face. -Yes, Sire. He will be alright."

Arthur's hands shook and one single tear escaped from the corner of his closed eyes. Air reached him again, the cold crushing fist around his heart easened and the poignant pain of Merlin's absense washed away.

He wanted to say everything that raced through his mind. He was afraid that if he would say aloud how happy he was, how he felt like he had got another chance, it would all disappear. But instead, he asked something else:

-So all this time, you knew he would be alright?" he said quietly, opening his eyes. Gaius nodded. -I wasn't suppose to let you know...But I...You said all of those things about Merlin. Did you really mean them?"

-Every word." Arthur said.

Gaius smiled slightly. -Then I made the right decision. Or at least I hope so."

Arthur stared the ground and his mind was clearly racing. -T-thank you." he said, as he realized how close it had been that he had never known the truth.

-You're welcome, Sire. Now let's get Merlin back, shall we?" Gaius said, smiling his dry smile and rose up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again!**

As I said earlier, I couldn´t get online in a week. But here I am now, giving you a new chapter, and it might be possible to keep up my previous update pace from now on. Can´t promise anything, bul we´ll see. Here is chapter eight. Please review and tell me what you think about it!

Enjoy!

Story: Friendship called treason (Chapter eight)

**by: Niphrehdil**

* * *

After giving the potion to Merlin, Gaius leant back and sat again next to the fire. Arthur had watched the whole thing with big eyes, still unable to understand that Merlin was _alive. _That he would get him back.

Arthur went next to Merlin and searched for any signs of life. None. He sat there in silence, waiting, but after a half an hour, nothing had happened. He turned to Gaius, who was still sitting next to the fire. -Why isn't he waking up?" Arthur asked, fear growing again.

Gaius just gulped his tea. -It'll take few hours."

-Few hours?" Arthur asked, stunned.

-Yes. Considering his magic and the potion have to make his heart beat and his lungs to work, it'll take time. The magic inside him is alive, Arthur. It is a unseparatable part of him. Whatever you might think of magic, it is the one thing that'll save him."

Arthur looked at Merlin, who wasn't moving. He sighed and turned to Gaius.

-I don't know what I should think." he said, honestly. Gaius turned to look at him. Arthur sighed. -I...I don't know how to react to the fact that he practises magic."

-No, you've got that wrong, Sire. Merlin doesn't practise magic, he has magic. He_ is _magic." Gaius corrected quietly.

Arthur sat there, confused, getting nearer to the fire and Gaius, but keeping eye on Merlin all the time, too. -What does that mean?"

Gaius stared the fire. -It means that he was born with it. It is nothing you can choose. His mother told me that he could move things with his mind before he could even talk."

Arthur's mouth cracked open. -But that is impossible." he said. Gaius glared at him and he went silent. -Usually, it is. But Merlin isn't like everybody else. You see, Arthur, you need spells to do something magical, but when Merlin arrived in Camelot, he hadn't even heard of spells. His magic came natural as a reflex. He also saved my life by instinct."

The prince's thoughts swirled. Gaius continued: -Then I gave him a spell book, and he started learning spells so he could control and pinpoint his magic. And when he did, he learnt very fast and somehow his powers seemed to grow. And Sire, I tell you this now because I trust you won't turn me in."

Arthur shook his head. He was also amazed by himself and by the way it was out of question that he would betray the physician now, even if Gaius had been hiding a sorcerer right under his nose. Right under Uther's nose. Gaius had trusted him enough to share the secret about Merlin's so-called death, after all.

Gaius gulped his tea again. -Thank you. Anyway...Merlin saved your life and Camelot numerous times with his magic, and there were times he almost got caught. Like with the witchfinder..."

A silent pause filled the air. -Did Aredian knew?" Arthur asked in surprise.

-Yes. But let's not concentrate on that." Gaius said, emotionless. Arthur figured that the physician didn't want to talk about the events for a certain reason.

-He saved your life countless times. He even traded his own life for yours when the Questioning Beast bit you."

Arthur have to blink few times for hearing that. His mouth cracked open as the memories from the whole event flooded to him. Merlin had seemed distant around then...

-I don't go into the other details, but Sire...he would have been ready, willingly, to die for you."

Arthur looked away.

How could he had doubted Merlin? How could he had thought that he would have betrayed him? He wanted to slap himself.

-And Sire...He didn't want to drink the poison this morning because he was worried how you would react." Gaius added. Arthur bowed his head down, ashamed.

Merlin had been that warm-hearted Merlin he had always known. Who risked his own life for others, because that's who he may disobey him or call him names, but still be the most loyal servant and friend...

_I owe so much to him. For starters, my life. How could I ever doubted him?_

-There's one thing I want you to know, Arthur. I ask you to listen."

Arthur nodded humbly.

Gaius sighed. -Magic isn't evil or good. That is one thing your father doesn't want to understand. Magic is like a sword; as its own it is nothing but an object. It can be used for evil or for good, it just depends on the user. Magic works the same way. Others use it for evil intentions, others, like Merlin, use it for good. It isn't magic that corrupts people. It's power. And when some realize they'll have power by using magic, it makes them use it wrong."

Arthur wanted to disagree, tell Gaius what his father had told him, but he knew Gaius was right. Deep down, he had always suspected his father's beliefs. Gaius looked now at him. -I will tell you something no one else but the king and me knows."

Arthur leaned subconciosly closer.

-I have magic, too, Sire."

There was a shocked silence.

-It is weak and untrained, but I used it to serve your father long time ago. As he started the Great Purge, he made me promise that I'll never use magic again in his kingdom. I agreed, and we haven't talked about that ever since that day."

Arthur gasped. -He knows that you're..." he said, shocked. He was more amazed by the fact that his father had a sorcerer in his court than that Gaius was one. He had suspected it many times when he had been just a boy.

Arthur looked at Gaius, clueless. -He...he haven't banished you?" he said.

Gaius shook his head. -No. But he knows. Maybe he thinks that magic disappears when it is not used, but it doesn't. I have kept my promise all of these twenty-five years, except almost four years ago when Merlin was about to die from the Nimueh's poison. The antidote would have not worked anymore if I hadn't used magic for it."

Arthur swallowed. -I'm glad you did." he whispered, confusing thoughts making it hard to concentrate.

Gaius lift and eyebrow. -So it doesn't bother you that I have magic?"

Arthur, answered, suprised: -No, actually. I'm just shocked that my father lets you stay in Camelot..."

-Well does it bother you that Merlin has magic?" Gaius asked.

Arthur realized he didn't know. -I'm not sure..." he said, and glanzed at still unmoving Merlin.

But there was one thing he knew, and he continued: -In the end, I don't really care. When I thought that he was gone...it didn't matter. I just...wanted him to live..." he said, and his voice got suddenly thicker.

Gaius nodded, and turned back to his tea. Then he didn't say anything. Arthur turned to Merlin, and took the small wrist to his hand. He tried to find a pulse. For a moment, he got nothing. But then, a small, weak beat could be felt under his fingers. Merlin's fingers twitched.

-Gaius? He...His heart is beating." he said. Arthur squeezed Merlin's wrist, closing his eyes and thanking every power and thing he could name. Then he just sat and wait, thinking through all of the day's confessions, truths and revelations he had heard.

After an hour Merlin's hearbeat got more rapid and more steady. His lungs drew their first, faint breaths and his fingers twitched. Arthur sat by him, keeping eye on every move and every sign of life Merlin made.

Gaius had positioned himself by the fire, on a spot he could see both Merlin and the fire. The prince and the physician didn't talk anymore. They both were too deep in their thoughts.

After two hours, Merlin's slight movements faded. He kept still, but his heartbeat was close to normal now and he was breathing steadily. Suddenly Merlin's eyelids moved slightly. Arthur let out a breath and realized that he hadn't prepared to actually say anything. Merlin let out a faint moan, and his eyelids fluttered.

Then for a moment, Arthur waited in silence, as Merlin blinked hazily and those blue eyes who had lost their light in front of him the same morning, lit up again. For a moment they searched the world, seeing nothing, but then they found the last thing they had seen.

A small, confused voice broke the silence. -Arthur?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!**

So I'll be able to keep updating again! I'm so happy for all the review, everyone's so exited. As someone asked why do I write like, example: -Great job." I do it because I like the way it's easy to read and it separates the actual dialogue from the storytelling. Is it okay with everyone?

And secondly,someone said I'm going a bit slow with the story. =D True, but I feel like the story has so much emotion and mixed feelings that I need to keep them in the chapters as they are. Hope you all can still read this. =)

So, this chapter is a bit tricky. I was a bit uncertain how could I keep it together, maybe you can tell me that?

Enjoy!

Story: Friendship called treason (Chapter 9)

by: **Niphrehdi****l**

* * *

Merlin's head felt like it was on fire. So was his lungs. Everything else besides them, felt numb. Or actually, he didn't feel his lower body at all. Although he felt magic pulsing inside his veins, and every breath was painful to take.

He couldn't move himself, and he had to wonder what on Earth had happened to him. _I hope I didn't fall off a horse and hit myself. Arthur would kill me._

But as some awareness started to float back, he suddenly remembered that he had got caught. The thought hit him and forced the other memories into his head. He remembered being on the dungeons...He remembered being alone. Then panic hit him when he remembered Arthur hadn't come. And then Gaius had gave thim the potion. He remembered lifting it up to his lips and how the liquid flew down...

Then there were blurry memories of guards, sounds, scents...And Arthur. Arthur? Arthur had come to him. He had been there. What had he been doing there? Had he finally come to see him or had he just been called? Merlin had no idea how much the poison had taken time to...finish its job, so he couldn't be certain. All he could remember was Arthur's voice sounding so unfamiliarly panicked...

Merlin forced himself to concentrate. He had drank the poison. He had...died, if it could be called that, and it seemed reasonable that now Gaius had given the antidote and the magic inside his veins was healing him. It would explain how he had no idea if he even had lower body or where it was, and why his head felt like it had been ran over by an army.

Merlin tried to open his eyes, and the first ray of light that got in, made him moan in pain. The light was faint, but his eyes didn't want to know that. Merlin forced them to open, and for awhile he fought against the stinging pain the light caused. Then he finally got his eyes open.

For a moment, he couldn't see a thing. Everything was a blur. He saw glimpses of a dark night sky. That gave something more to the belief that he wasn't in Camelot. The last time he had been awake had been almost at dawn.

His hazel eyes got a bit clearer and then he saw something beside him. For a second he wondered what it was, but then he realized it was a person. He recognized the face. He wasn't sure if his voice would work, but he whispered: -Arthur?"

The prince smiled so differently than usual that it surprised Merlin. It was a uncharactelly wide, happy and sincere smile, with a shades of sorrow in it. The look was pouring so much emotion that Merlin had to blink.

But then Merlin began to wonder why was Arthur with him. If he had poisoned himself, and it had been a dawn in the dungeons, then what was he doing somewhere outside in the middle of the night with Arthur who shouldn't even know he was alive?

_Oh no. He knows about my magic. And he saw me die. Arthur saw me die.  
_

Arthur looked at him very differently than before. He was nothing like his proud, usual self. This was a quiet, slumped prince who seemed...ashamed? He looked so much older with dark rings under his eyes and the odd pain that wasn't physical..._ What has happened to you? Why are you looking so...broken?_

-I'm glad you decided to join us." a familiar voice said somewhere behind Arthur. He recognized to be his mentor's. -Gaius?" he asked, and soon he saw the physician walking next to him and lowering himself down.

-How are you feeling?" Gaius asked, and searched Merlin's face. Merlin couldn't help but a huff. -Honestly? I feel like I'd been run over by an army."

Gaius let out a laugh, and Merlin answered by smiling widely. Arthur took a breath as his shoulders shook and he had to look away. Merlin noticed it but was afraid to talk to him. Uncomfortable silence hang low. _Do you still hate me? Do you still believe that I betrayed you and Camelot?_

-But, seriously speaking, Merlin?" Gaius said. Merlin sighed and concentrated on Gaius again. -Well, my head is like on fire. It hurts to breathe. And I don't feel my legs."

Gaius winced at that. He grabbed Merlin's hand and squeezed it. -Did you feel that?"

Merlin stared at his hand like it wouldn't have been his. -Not really."

Gaius then took a grip just over Merlin's left knee. -This?" Merlin shook his head and his gaze slid to Gaius'. Gaius looked at his body for awhile, then just said without any worry: -You'll be fine. It'll just take few more hours."

Then the physician rose and went back to his place by the fire. Merlin's eyes turned to Arthur, who was staring the spot Gaius had been squeezing above his knee.

-Arthur?" he asked carefully. The prince turned his head and faced Merlin. Then his face twisted like he would be in pain.

-I'm so sorry, Merlin." he said, voice unsteady.

Whatever Merlin had thought the prince would say, it was definitely not that. -Wha...Why?" Merlin said, confused. _Why are you apologizing?_

Arthur looked away. -For everything. That I was too late and you had to do this to yourself."

Merlin stared at the prince, mouth open. He had thought Arthur would be angry for not telling him the truth. He had excepted yelling, shouting...But not an apology.

He let out a small smile. -Arthur...There is nothing to apologize." he said, sincerely.

Arthur closed his eyes like he was about to break in pieces. -Yes there is. If I had came earlier to the dungeons, you wouldn't have poisoned yourself. " _You wouldn't have died into my arms._

-You...You came down there by yourself?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked at him and nodded. -Oh..I thought..." Merlin said but his voice faded.

Arthur stared at him for awhile but then his face changed. -Did you think that I came just because I had to?" he said, clearly hurt.

Merlin was about to say no, but he didn't want to lie to Arthur. _Not anymore. _-But you came. I remember it...I saw you." Merlin said slowly.

-But I was too late." Arthur said, and Merlin could hear self-loathing in his voice.

Merlin chukled. -No you weren't. I'm here, remember. I must look terrible, but I'm still alive."

Arthur looked at him and chukled sadly. -No thanks to me."

Merlin fell silent. There was a long pause and their faces got serious. The unspoken things were like thick air hanging between them, even if the prince was radiating huge relief.

Merlin knew too well what this might be about. He sighed, and blinked slowly. -Arthur. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth."

He shook his head. -It's alright. I..understand why you didn't. But I just hoped you would've trusted me." he said, looking down. Arthur swallowed. He had trouble keeping himself together for everything that had happened.

Merlin felt guilt forming inside him. -I'm sorry, I do trust you, but...I postponed it time after time and...I just hope you wouldn't have found out this way."

Arthur said nothing.

-Arthur? I wanted you to know that I didn't start practising magic in Camelot, I..."

-I know." Arthur interrupted. Merlin looked surprised. -Gaius told me few things about you and your...magic. And everything that you have used it for. I'm pretty sure I owe you my life." Arthur took a breath and lifted his chin higher in his royal way. -I wanted to say thank you, even if that's not enough. "

Merlin looked at Arthur, and he had to look away, embarrassed. -You're welcome, Sire." Merlin mumbled. Arthur hardly ever thanked people.

Merlin would have wanted to shift or sit up beside Arthur but it seemed to be impossible. He wondered how...limp he had been when the poison had been in him. Suddenly he wondered how it had felt when Arthur hadn't known that he was just poisoned...that Arthur had thought he had died. Merlin shot his glance to Arthur.

-Arthur?" he started, once again. Arthur turned his head to him. Now when he looked, Merlin could see the presence of crashing pain lingering everywhere around the prince. He swallowed for empathy. He felt guilty, so guilty for all of it. He tried to find the words. -I...I wanted to apologize for...what you had to see..." he said, carefully and quietly.

Arthur bit his lip. Merlin would've wanted to get his attention by touching his arm but he couldn't find his own hand, so he just kept still.

Arthur kept quiet for a long while, then he said: -Merlin...What happened today...When I thought that you had...It made me realize few things. This is hard for me to say, but I...don't care if you have magic or not. It doesn't matter. When I thought you were...gone...I realized that I only wanted you to live."

Merlin had to blink few times as he felt emotions swelling. Relief and joy washed over him. -Re-really? You don't care?" he whispered, like saying it aloud would make it all go away.

Arthur nodded, and looked very deeply into Merlin's eyes. -I mean it."_ I mean it more than I can ever tell you._

Merlin stared at him, and he felt tears of relief forming. -I'm so happy to hear that...I thought...I always thought..." he stuttered but couldn't find the right words. _I always thought you'd hate me. That you would never forgive me..._

The prince took a dee breathe and turned now serious. -And Merlin? If you would have told me the truth, I wouldn't have turned you in. I might have been angry and felt betrayed, yes I don't deny that, but I wouldn't have told my father."

Merlin closed his eyes as he heard those words he had dreamt of, what he had been too afraid to ask for. -You would've...committed treason for me?" Merlin whispered, barely audible. After a short silence, Arthur answered: -Yes."

Merlin opened his eyes and his eyes glistened with tears. -I can't tell you how I happy I am for hearing you say that, Sire." Merlin said, voice unsteady for joy and tears.

Then, like Arthur had just remembered something, he pulled something out of his pocket. Merlin had to look at it for awhile before he realized what is was. He smiled widely and looked up to Arthur, who lifted the red scarf in the air. -Now I've got something that belongs to you." the prince said, giving him a faint smile.

-You actually understood the meaning of it...You remembered..." Merlin mumbled.

Arthur lifted a brow, amused. -Of course I did. And I promised you something, and now I'm going to prove you wrong." And then he took the scarf and tied it around Merlin's neck carefully, as Merlin laughed.

-Alright, I'll take it back. Seems like you're not that much of a prat that you used to." Merlin said, chukling with the red scarf around his neck.

Arthur took a breathe. Merlin's scent, his warm breathing turning to silvery smoke in the night air...And on the smur of the moment, Arthur drew Merlin into so tight hug that Merlin had trouble breathing. He sank his friend against himself, and the way the prince felt him breathing, felt the warmth in his body, how the life had returned...How it blended into the old, terrifying memory of holding Merlin dying...Arthur felt that the soul inside of him that had cracked and broke, grew seams and got back together. Like one side of something that wasn't meant to be broken, was now whole again.

Gaius couldn't help but to smile watching the prince's and the warlock's reunion. But a shadow landed on his face again when he remembered their situation and how serious and dangerous it all was. When Uther would know about this, hell would have no fury.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!**

So, Merlin's back. But everything else is still messed up! I promise that this story has something more in it in the future chapters, but I won't spoil you...I've hinted something before on one of my chapters. (I'm evil, I know.=D) This one, though, was necessary, even if it isn't that much action-filled.

Hope you enjoy!

And please review. They keep me going and happy.

Story: Friendship called treason (Chapter 10)

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

The day had been like a merry-go-round for Arthur's mind, including all the events, revelations, truths and confessions. It was around mignight now, Gaius was leaning on a tree, asleep near the fire. Merlin had been very tired and he had asked the prince if he would mind if he slept for awhile. Arthur had just shaken his head.

Now he was sitting next to Merlin, staring to the fire. He was tired too, but his mind was racing far too much so he could even think of sleeping.

First of all, he was full of relief. When Merlin had opened his eyes and he had seen that light of life in them, he could have just broken into pieces for joy and relief. When he had heard Merlin talk, laugh and joke around, he had to remind himself what he had got back. Another chance. Merlin was alive, breathing. Laughing, talking. He didn't care about anything else. If Merlin just lived...he didn't ask for more.

Arthur thought about how close it had been that he had never known the truth. He would have thought Merlin was dead. He knew he wasn't supposed to know about it at all, but fortunately Gaius had believed his words of regret. Still, he wanted to slap himself for being so damn stupid. Why hadn't he visited Merlin earlier? Why hadn't he realized that nothing really had changed? Even if Merlin had magic...which seemed to be still very hard to believe...it didn't change anything.

He knew he shouldn't blame himself, as it all had ended good...but he just couldn't help feeling like a hard-headed prat like Merlin would call him.

But he had been honest when he had said that he didn't care that Merlin was a sorcerer. It was true, but he hadn't said that it didn't bother him. He couldn't help but to think why hadn't he noticed anything. Or how powerful Merlin was. According to Gaius' words, very powerful. Glancing at his friend lying next to him, he found it hard to believe. All he could see was the same Merlin he had always known.

He would want to discuss about the whole thing with Merlin. Partly he was curious, because now he knew he could trust Merlin with his life, and he couldn't help wondering what Merlin could actually do. Arthur had to shake his head when felt like a over-exited five-year-old. In a day his whole world had changed. His beliefs, his views...everything.

But one thing was certain: he wouldn't turn either Merlin or Gaius in. Arthur knew his father wouldn't listen any reasonable explanation, either. He cursed the fact that his father had seen Merlin. He had no idea how could this be fixed. Anxiety took over as he realized that he just might not be able to keep Merlin as his manservant.

What could he do to stop his father for executing both of them? Merlin for sorcery and Gaius for protecting him. He couldn't offer anything to his father. He couldn't exactly lie about anything when Uther had seen everything with his own eyes.

Arthur leaned heavily on a tree and closed his eyes. And even if he had no intention to fall asleep, he did after awhile.

Merlin woke up for aching pain on his hands. Apparently they had started to gain some feeling into them. His fingertips felt odd. His arms weighed like lead, so he didn't want to lift them. Instead, he stayed where he was, looking at the blue stars above him.

Merlin's mind wandered. So much had happened. Most of it, he had been unconcious, if it could be called that, but the way Arthur had changed in a day, speaked for it.

Merlin felt bad for Arthur. He had had to see him die. If their roles had been reversed, it would had been so terrible: Merlin couldn't even think what had gone through Arthur's head. At the first place the whole plan had made Merlin sick when he had realized that Arthur would think he had taken his own life. It was unfair, it was poignant...But there had been no other choice. He wished he would never have to put the prince through something like that on purpose.

Because Merlin had sensed it from Arthur. The memory of the raw pain...He could still see it in Arthur's eyes. And the prince hardly ever talked the way he had.

Of course it would take time for Arthur to get used to it, but...Merlin was so happy that Arthur had cared for who he was, not what he was.

There was a lot things Merlin wanted to know about the day, but he decided he would ask the actual course of events from Gaius. Arthur's face had this odd shade of grey always when it was mentioned.

Merlin wanted to get up, but as his lower body still hadn't got any feeling in it, he had to keep lying down. _What will we do now? Uther knows. And if anyone sees me now, they'll know what Gaius did._

He had to close his eyes. _I hope Arthur has some solution for this._

As the dawn slowly came, Arthur woke up to the light shining through his eyelids. He blinked and looked around. Gaius was asleep. Then he looked at Merlin right by his side, and he was awake, staring at his own fingers as he moved them slowly before him.

Merlin hadn't noticed that Arthur had woken. He stretched his fingers, moved and squeezed them to get the feeling fully back in them. His arms were working fine, but the fingers and fingertips were still partly numb. For his lower body, he couldn't really tell. He might just be able to sit, but walking was out of question.

-How are you feeling?" Arthur asked. Merlin trembled and looked at him. He smiled. -I'm fine. My arms and hands are alright now. Well, almost." he said as his fingers twitched uncontrollaby time to time. Arthur sifted and came closer.

-You're still in that same position...Can't you move yourself?" he said, worried. Merlin had to stare him. He quickly wondered how much Arthur had changed in a day. But then he chukled. -Not really. Can you give me a hand?"

Arthur didn't seem to be surprised for the question, just seemed to glance at his legs. -You won't be able to stand, will you?"

-No. But I'd like to sit. It's getting a bit boring just to lay here." Merlin said with a light tone, as he could see how worry was shadowing Arthur. Worried Arthur was one thing; he was stubborn and over-protective. The situation reminded Merlin of the time he had broken five ribs after falling off a horse on a hunt. But he couldn't help but to smile. He had hard time to believe that everything had gone so well, considering. But his thoughts were interrupted by Arthur who just bent down and pick Merlin up. He lift Merlin up like he weighed as much as a feather, and soon he was in a sitting-position. Arthur kept his hand at his shoulder, making sure that he could stay up.

He stared at Merlin's face. -Well this feels odd." Merlin said as his head swayed for awhile and he hardly had any feeling anywhere besides his core body. But as Arthur opened his mouth to ask, he shook his head. -But no, I don't want to get back down. It's fine this way. Thank you."

Arthur let go, a bit uncertainly, and sat down right next to him. Merlin looked around slowly and took a deep breathe. He wanted to ask the question that had kept him awake the rest of the night, but he didn't want to remember all the troubles just yet.

-Merlin?" Arthur said, his voice hesitant. Merlin turned to look at him. Arthur seemed...ashamed...like he was a boy got caught from doing something wrong.

-What?" he asked, carefully. Arthur looked uncomfortable. He was silent for a long time. -Nothing." he said and looked away.

Merlin didn't know if he should be amused or worried. Arthur hardly seemed this lost with his words. -Tell me." Merlin said.

Arthur shook his head. -No. It's stupid. Forget it." He took a branch in his hands and stared at it as he slowly turned it around. -Arthur? Just tell me." Merlin said, carefully.

Arthur didn't look at him. -I just was wondering...what you could do..." It took a moment before Merlin realized what the prince was talking about and he couldn't help but to let out a laugh. -I said it was stupid so forget it." Arthur said, a bit annoyed.

-No no, it's alright. I can show you if you like." Merlin said, pretty delighted. If it hadn't still been the twilight time, Merlin could have swore Arthur blushed a bit. -No, Merlin, it was just a thought." Arthur said, still staring at the branch in his hands.

-If it just doesn't bother you..." Merlin said, carefully. Arthur kept silent. Merlin stared at the branch at Arthur's hands and whispered: -_Flóyeá norliaáth_." His eyes flashed gold and the branch started to turn greener. Arthur gasped and looked at it. Then small sprouts pushed their way through and green leafs bloomed out of them. After a while the whole branch had sudden life in it and the small, dead branch had turned into lively, blooming whole transformation took only a moment.

Arthur stared the branch in his hands like he'd be enchanted. He seemed confused, surprised...but not scared.

Slowly, he turned and looked at Merlin, and his eyes were careful. They studied his face. Merlin could see few emotions crossing the prince's face. He seemed amazed, surprised...but not scared. Not scared at all. Most of all, there were also hidden, small excitement. Merlin dared to let out a small smile. Arthur turned to look at the branch, turning it slowly in his hands as it was just an illusion.

Merlin leaned a bit closer and said: -_Vowouýa trohníén_." Now the branch lifted itself higher, and Arthur let go of it as it hang in the air now in front of him, and then a small flower pushed its way through a small sprout. It was violet flower, one of Camelot's iconic flowers, as it had been Queen Ygraine's favorite. It was like a spitting image of her old necklace that Arthur had in his room, the only solid memory from his mother, which had the same flower in it. Merlin concentrared and when the flower was blooming, he didn't even need a spell when he transformed it to silver one. The wooden branch fell to the ground, but the violet flower was there.

Merlin looked at it and then Arthur. Arthur was fixating on the now silvery flower, and his hand rose slowly near it. Like he wanted to see if it was real, but he didn't dare to touch it.

Merlin just smiled and his eyes flashed once again, and the flower got slowly nearer to Arthur's hand. Arthur didn't pull his hand away, so Merlin lay the flower slowly on to it. Then he let go.

Arthur looked at the flower and touched it carefully, feeling it and examining it. Then he turned to Merlin and he stared at him with new eyes. He studied Merlin's face closely, then the flower. Merlin took a breath._ I wish you won't change your mind about this. _

Merlin had to gather all of his courage to say: -You can keep it if you like." Arthur kept quiet so long that it made those words mean more than the flower.

Then the prince put his fingers around it carefully, and not tearing his eyes from it, he said: -Thank you."

Later, they sat once again in silence. It was a calming, understanding silence. Just the presence of the other was enough, as they had both thought they would never see each other again.

Arthur thought about all he had seen. As he had asked Merlin to show him an example of magic, it had felt odd. He was afraid that the strange second Merlin from his memory would appear from nowhere. But he didn't.

They had sat side by side, Arthur holding a random branch from the ground, and Merlin had put life in it. The small branch had pushed some small, green leaves from it right before his eyes. He had practically held the magic in his hands.

He had always thought that it would feel evil, wrong and twisted. But when Merlin had quietly sat with him, Arthur had felt the faint wave of magic from Merlin all around in the air, and held it in his hands. But it didn't feel evil. It didn't feel wrong or twisted. It seemed...natural, and...right. Like the magic would have been the most vital part of Merlin, something he had always sensed but could have not just put his finger on. That reminded him of their first meeting, and what he had said to Merlin.

_-There's something about you, Merlin...Can't guite put my finger on it."_

Now he knew what it was. What it always had been.

Merlin had made the branch bloom a small violet flower. It had been his mother's favorite flower and it was like a copy of her necklace. Only that fact made Arthur feel better, but when Merlin had somehow turned into silver, he wanted to touch it. To feel if it really was made of silver now. But it was like a real one. Mostly, it was even better because Merlin had made it.

-You can keep it you like." Merlin had said. Arthur wanted to keep it. He couldn't really name why, but somehow the flower seemed like a reminder of the fact that Merlin was magic and he wasn't evil. That magic could create something beatiful, to give life...That its nature wasn't about destroying, killing and torturing people. He knew Gaius had been honest when he had talked about the very nature of magic.

He had had a long talk with Merlin of what he could do, and just how powerful he was.

He now knew Merlin could kill easily with just a one word, he knew he could smash the castle of Camelot with just an easy spell, he knew he could use magic on people and make them do what he wanted. But he didn't. Merlin had just shaken his head. -It is wrong to think that I should do something just because I can. I prefer to think that I have the power to do things when it's necessary, and use it to things that need it."

Arthur had been quiet for a long time. He had thought everything he had heard, and the more he think of it, the more aware he was that Merlin was right. It didn't bother him that Merlin had magic anymore. It was a part of him like breathing. Arthur _understood_ now. And he had felt it. Merlin's magic, his very soul, had been bringing something dead back to life in his hands. But the magic had been just like a warm present of something familiar, like the presence of Merlin.

After a very long pause, he took a breathe and turned to Merlin. He studied once again his friend's face. Melrin looked at him, waiting. Then the prince said something he now knew. -My father is wrong." he said simply.  
The smile that widened on Merlin's face was unmistakable. -I'm very glad to hear you think that." Merlin said, sincerelly. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again!**

So, here's chapter eleven. I was relieved that you guys liked the flower-thing, I was a bit hesitant how that would play out. Having so much dark angsty stuff, this one has a shade of humor in it. Hope you like it, as I'm not that good with it. But don't worry. There are still some more things to come.

And so. They have a pretty messy situation right here. Among other things. Read on. Tell me what you think! I get so much energy from reviews.

Enjoy!

Story: Friendship called treason (Chapter eleven)

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

After the long conversation between the prince and the servant, Gaius had came and asked the question from Arthur that they were all wondering. -Sire? What now?"

Arthur looked up to him, then Merlin. Merlin looked back at him, as curious and clueless as Gaius. Arthur thought about it. -Honestly? I don't know."

Merlin felt slightly disappointed, but then Arthur continued: -But one thing I do know." he said and fixated on Merlin now. -You are not going anywhere. You are coming back to Camelot with me."

Surprise and fear crossed Merlin's face. -You do realize I will be..."

-No." Arthur interrupted. Merlin glanced at Gaius, then Merlin. Arthur looked at them both in turn. -You will come with me. But you are not going to get caught. I'll make sure of it."

Merlin gasped. -But Arthur..." he started, but Arthur shook his head. -Remember, I'm also the future king of Camelot."

Merlin looked at the prince, feeling anxious. How on Earth was Arthur planning to get him back to Camelot? It seemed impossible. Even if he had seemingly dead, it didn't erase the fact that he had used magic in Camelot, in front ot Uther.

Merlin was about to say something when Arthur just looked at him. -Do you want to return to Camelot?" he asked. Merlin looked at him, sincerelly. -Of course. It is my home."

Arthur nodded. -Then I will fix this." He turned to Gaius too. -An I except you to take your duties as the court physician as soon as possible." the prince said. Gaius let out a small, crooked smile and bowed his head.

Arthur turned to Merlin. -And I except you to take your job as my manservant back as soon as you can."

Merlin felt the relief and joy wash over him and thicken his voice. -I will, Sire." he said and smiled more happily that he had in a long time.

The second day in the camp started to turn into evening, and they all waited for Merlin to recover from the poisoning so they could head back to Camelot. None of them had talked what Arthur was planning to do, and the prince didn't either. But he refused to let Merlin go. He had almost lost him once because of his own stubborness and stupidity, and he decided he would never make the same mistake again.

Merlin was feeling happy. His magic was no secret anymore, and he had spent the day telling Arthur everything that had happened ever since the day he had arrived in Camelot. He had told him about Lady Helen, Valiant, Edwin...all the way to Sigan and Balinor and Morgause. Arthur had tried to hide his shock of what Merlin had done for him and Camelot, because there was_ a lot._

-How are you feeling?" Arthur asked, once again. Merlin had to chuckle because that's what Arthur had been asking him all day long. -I'm fine."

Arthur glanced at his legs, still unmoving. Merlin interrupted the prince. -Wait. Look." he said and with an effort he forced his legs to move. They did and Arthur looked back at him. -I think I could stand already." Merlin said.

Arthur's brow furrowed and he looked suspicious. -Are you sure?" he said slowly.

Merlin nodded. -But I still might need some help." he said suggestively. Gaius was out of question. He might be stronger than he looked, but still. He wasn't exactly fighting fit. -If you're sure." Arthur said. Merlin nodded, and Arthur took a grip from Merlin's arms and heaved him up, slowing down in the end. Merlin had to stare at his legs as they didn't feel like they were his. They felt odd, twinkly and numb, but he could set his weight on them. He slowly tried to stand and Arthur kept him up from one arm.

-See?" Merlin said cheerfully. Arthur still looked suspicious. -You can let go now, thank you." Merlin said. Arthur hesitated but then let go, holding his hand in the air like suspecting Merlin to fall down any second. Then Gaius walked back to the camp from feeding the horses and saw him. -Merlin, what are you doing up?" he said, demandingly.

-I can stay up already, Gaius." Merlin answered. Arthur looked to Gaius, then to Merlin and back to Gaius. -Shouldn't he?" he said, worried.

Gaius looked at Merlin, who swayed a bit in his place. His brows furrowed. -Not really. It should take the night when he is fully healed. The potion was strong." the physician said, eyeing Merlin from head to toe.

Merlin huffed. -But I'm fine. Look, I just might be able to walk.." he said and took a step. But when it touched the ground, suddenly his knees just gave away and he stated to sink towards the ground. Fortunately Arthur was quick enough to catch him before he fell.

He slumped freely into Arthur's chest and for a moment, he went totally limp.

Arthur's heart cracked when he remembered the last time he had held Merlin like this, unmoving and limp and...-Merlin!" he shouted and lowered him on to the ground. Merlin's eyes were closed and Arthur slapped him to the cheek. -Merlin!" he shouted once again and now Merlin opened his eyes. He blinked and then he looked around. Gaius came to them.

Arthur had to take few deep breathes. He had to calm himself down. His racing heart was still pounding. The memory of his friend like he had been...like he had stopped breathing...It was raw and painful.

That was the point Arthur knew he would carry that painful memory the rest of his life. And he knew that he would never let anyone or anything make the history repeating itself. _Never._

He eyed Merlin worriedly, but besides being a bit pale he seemed fine. Merlin looked up to him and Gaius, and smiled apologizingly. -Sorry."

Arthur's instinct was to yell at him for being _such an idiot _for trying to walk around when he could barely stand. But he swallowed it and just said, biting his lip: -It's alright. Just... don't ever scare me like that."

Merlin nodded, but he couldn't help himself. _I know what you're thinking. _He chukled. -I know you would like to call me an idiot, Arthur. This time you may have some reason to."

Arthur just smiled and shook his head. _How does he know me so well? _

Then the playfulness faded and he looked down to his friend. -But I was serious, Merlin."

-I know." Merlin said, now quietly and with a serious voice. He knew Arthur meant it. He could see from the way his face had gone pale and that memory of pain lingered on his eyes. _I may never know how it felt...how horrible and traumatizing it was...but I will never do that to you again._

-He can't walk so he's going to sit in the cart." Gaius said, interrupting their thoughts. Merlin looked like he couldn't believe his ears. -What? You can't be serious." he said, looking at Gaius like so many times before.

Gaius just looked at him sharply. Merlin looked at Arthur for help. Arthur just nodded. -You are going to sit there." _And don't even think that you clumsy pumpkin can try to walk around again. You have troubles walking in a solid floor, for God's sakes, without falling._ Arthur played with the thought that he would say it aloud, but decided not to.

Merlin looked defeated and looked at the both of them. They were dead serious, and Merlin didn't like at all the way those two had an alliance now. -Oh no..." he said, frustrated.

-Oh yes." Arthur said, sarcastically. -And being such a girl, I am going to carry you like a girl to the cart, since you are unable to walk."

Merlin shook his head quickly. -You are not going to carry me." He said, face serious.

Arthur couldn't help but to laugh. Gaius lift one eyebrow. -Well, Merlin, then you have to try and run away. Otherwise you will be riding back to Camelot in the cart."

Merlin looked at the both of them. -Oh no no. No. " he said and covered his forehead with his hand.

But as it turned out, he had to sit in the cart. The trip back to Camelot was silent. After gathering all their things and putting out the fire, Gaius and Arthur had saddled their horses as Merlin had sat in frustrated silence, arms crossed on his chest. He didn't dare to try to walk anymore, though. He didn't want Arthur to suffer more than he had already did, and every resemblance to the previous situation was clearly painful for him.

After argumenting about the cart again, and Arthur carrying Merlin into it, they had left and headed back. Gaius and Arthur had been amused for awhile for hearing Merlin's irritated comments, but now they were all wondering what would follow.

Arthur rode in silence, wondering how on Earth he could keep his promise. He wouldn't let Merlin or Gaius get caught, but keeping them in Camelot and having them serve in the court again? It seemed impossible. In fact, it was an understatement.

Gaius had no fear for himself, but he worried for the younger men. Arthur was taking a risk for bringing them back. He was the crown prince, yes, but Uther wouldn't tolerate him protecting the two. Gaius feared that Uther might do something rash. Like disinherit Arthur again, or...even banish him. It would be unlikely as Arthur was his only son, but...Arthur was really committing a treason. There was no way around it. And Uther just might hate magic more than he loved his son.

Merlin was alone in the cart, stretching his legs as much as possible. He just might need to use them sooner or later. To run like hell from Uther, for example. Because even if he trusted Arthur with his life, he couldn't think any way this could be solved. Uther had seen him. They couldn't come up with some "he was being posessed" or "it wasn't really him" -story, as he had faked his own death, too.

And Merlin couldn't erase memories. He didn't even want to. Even if he knew it was possible, he had always thought that he had no right to play around other people's heads. Besides, Uther wasn't the only one who had seen him. There had been dozens of citizens, too.

His legs were quite fine now, even if he was aware that he couldn't walk without help. He thought about trying to hurry the magic to heal them, but he knew it wasn't a good idea. The poison had been strong. Strong enough to stop his heart, so he wouldn't play around with it as he knew the poison was still pulsing inside his veins.

He went through all of the options he could think of. _Lying to Uther. Claiming that I have an identical brother. No, that's an incredibly stupid idea. Or saying that the magic had been Mordred's. Or that Uther was hallusinating. Or that it had all been a set-up. Or..._

No.

He knew there wasn't any miracle-like explanation. Only thing that was left was the truth. And they all knew that Uther wouldn't listen to it. Merlin looked at Arthur, riding few metres before the cart, head down and deep in his thoughts. He wanted to ask the prince what was his plan. But he didn't. Because he was afraid that there wouldn't be one.

The night around them was starting to turn to dawn, and Merlin thought back to the fatal dawn two days ago when he had swallowed the poison, believing he would never return to Camelot.  
Like hearing his thoughts, Arthur suddenly slowed down his horse so they were side by side.

-How are you feeling?" Arthur asked, quietly. To Merlin it felt like it was the thousandth time he asked. -I'm alright." Merlin said. Arthur nodded and looked ahead.

Merlin sighed. -Are you sure you're taking us with you?" Arthur looked at him, surprised. -Why wouldn't I?"

Merlin huffed. -Because we all know how bad idea it is." Arthur took a breathe, and for a while searching for words, he said louder: -Merlin? Haven't you already understood that I won't let anything happen to you? Or Gaius? I learnt my lesson the hard way. Even if my father won't accept my view about this, what's the worst that can happen?

-Um, he'll imprison us and execute us?" Merlin suggested.

-Then they'll have to do that to me, too." Arthur said, like it was the most clearest thing on the world.

Merlin had to stare the prince in amazement. A week ago he had hated magic and all of the ones who used it. He found no words. He sifted in his place.

-Arthur, I...I don't know what to say..." Merlin whispered, moved by the sincere way how Arthur cared. _I dared never to wish you could still have me around after you found out. But now you'd give your life to save mine..._

Arthur shrugged. -Why would you need to say anything?"

Merlin looked at him for a long moment._ Because I could have never thought how protective you are acting, that you will step between me and your father...How much you've changed since the day we met._

-Merlin?" Arthur asked, after a silence.

-Yes?"

Arthur looked hesitant. -There isn't any...magical...way to solve this?"

Merlin remembered again the situation they were in and felt sad for being helpless. -No, I'm afraid so. And if there are few things like erasing memories or going back in time, they are extremely dangerous and shouldn't be used besides in an emergency. Also, I'm still having the potion in my body, so I can't assure that I will be able do such strong and powerful spells right now. Besides, it would be against everything that I believe." he said quietly.

_You are so righteous, it seems almost ridiculous._ Arthur thought, slightly amused, but the situation was too serious to let him joke. Then he got serious again.

-I understand. I wouldn't ask for doing none of those things." Arthur said. He meant it. He would have no right to ask Merlin anything, not after everything he had done for him...like saving his life. _I shouldn't have let you take your own life in the first place...Even if you're still with me._

They rode in silence. Soon the gates of Camelot were before them. They all took a deep, calming breathe before they went in.


	12. Chapter 12

So, here I am again. I'm pretty sure you all think I'm evil with the cliffhangers, but I can promise that they haven't been even that bad. =D Oh well. Thanking you all for reading and reviewing, and please keep it coming. I'm repeating myself, but I ask you to review this!=) As for grammar and spelling mistakes, forgive me, I'm not a native speaker.

And most of all, enjoy!

Story: Friendship called treason

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

The city of Camelot was sleeping. Torches were lit, and besides few dark peasants and wondering guards, there weren't much people on the streets. It was almost dawn.

Arthur had passed through the gates without anymore asking, of course, but one of the guards stared Merlin for a long while, like trying to remember if he had seen him somewhere. He looked suspicious and he hesitated letting them in, but as Arthur questioned the guard with his authority, the man just bowed his head slightly and let them pass.

Sun rose as they went through the streets, towards the castle. Arthur's head was swirling, and he felt adrenaline kicking in as the castle got closer and the unused stake on the courtyard stood there warningly. _I'm not going to let anyone get caught or hurt. I owe that to them. _

Arthur glanced the stake with narrow eyes, hatred filling his mind. _How could I have ever even thought I would have let things get so far?_

Merlin looked at his home with growing fear. He had to turn his head away when they passed the courtyard. He could hear the hay moving slightly with the wind, and it felt like death, that he had fooled, would be whispering his name. He had to swallow the lump in his throat and close his eyes.

He didn't know what to think. He wanted to get his life back, to continue like nothing had happened. But he knew it wasn't possible. No matter how badly he wanted to believe it, he couldn't name even a one way Uther would change his mind. Or, let them be and not to get him executed the minute he'd found out he was alive. _I should have told Arthur about my magic before all of this..._

But he hadn't regretted what he had done. Not even in the cells, when he had realized that there was no going back, he knew he had done the right thing: saving Camelot, saving Arthur, saving people. Even saving Uther.

Because even if Merlin feared the King and had cursed the situation for so many times, he didn't hate Uther. He couldn't. He pitied him; being a guilt-ridden, broken man who was imprisoned by his own hate and loneliness. But he shook the thoughts away as the stake was now behind them and they arrived at the courtyard. Sun was rising slowly but surely. Merlin hoped that this time, the dawn wouldn't be as fatal as last time...

Gaius hadn't said anything during the way back. He had been clearly in his thoughts. Now, as Arthur jumped down from his horse and Gaius stopped the cart, he said:

-Sire? What would you wish me to do?"

Arthur turned around and even if he tried hard, his face betrayed his worry and the hints of despair. But he sounded calm: -You're coming with me, of course."

Merlin couldn't talk. He felt the danger filling his mind and his hands started to shake. He tried to stop the fear growing, but he couldn't. He felt like he would be back on the dungeons again, alone and helpless to do anything, and once again trusting Arthur would be the only way out. Hopefully this time, he wouldn't need to be disappointed. And die again... _Stop that. Arthur is going to fix this._

Gaius stepped down from the driver's seat and eyed the prince. Arthur had turned his glance to Merlin and he stared him. -Well?" he said.

Merlin looked at him, puzzled. -What?" he asked, shrugging. Arthur tilted his head towards the castle. Merlin's eyes widened. -You want me to...go in front of Uther?" he gasped. _You can't be serious. How can I go in front of the king? You can't be serious. Say you're not.  
_

Arthur nodded. -Yes." Merlin felt panic hit him. -But how!" he said.

Arthur lifted an eyebrow. -Well do you think he's going to believe me when I tell him that you're not dead, considering he saw your body and that Gaius retired."

Merlin went pale. -But..." He imagined Uther's rage and hatred. The image was terrifying, as he had looked at him with loathing eyes once before and sentenced him to death. To him, Uther had always been the death sentence, because only his own exitence was a crime in Uther's book. Not to mention that he had lived in Camelot, served his son with it... _This is crazy._

Arthur could read the terror from Merlin's face and his fears, but he knew this had to be done. And he had promised. He had promised to get everything fixed again, without anyone getting executed._ I wouldn't do this if I wasn't absolutely sure that I will and can protect you with my own life. That should be a chock to my father. Maybe he'd understand. Maybe he will understand._

But the situation was still dangerous, and he knew it. The way his blood rushed and adrenaline pounded everywhere, Arthur needed to act already. He sighed. -We are all going to go." With those words he walked back to the cart right next to Merlin.

Merlin couldn't get a word out of his mouth. He just stared the prince with amazement. He couldn't still comprehend why on Earth Arthur dared to_ even think_ he could go in front of _Uther._ But the prince just eyed him and then asked: -Can you walk?"

Merlin was too shocked to say anything.

-He should be able." Gaius said with a dry voice.

So Arthur pulled the dazzled Merlin carefully further and landed him onto the ground to his feet. Merlin took a breath and he had to test his legs for awhile as Arthur kept him up, and came to the conclusion that he just might be able to walk. Even if he wouldn't have wanted to. Merlin looked up to Arthur, and they shared a glance. Their eyes discussed quickly.

_-This is a bad idea._

_-Nothing bad will happen to none of us. I promised.  
_

_-Are you sure about this?_

Arthur just nodded. Then the moment was over. Merlin swallowed. His fear settled for a bit.

Gaius walked to them and took Merlin from the arm. -I'll take it from here, Sire." he said.

Arthur let go slowly but as Merlin was still fine and standing on his own, he turned around. -Alright. Then let's go." he said quietly.

Arthur commanded few guards to take care of the horses and few of them stared Merlin mouth open, like, understandably, they had seen a ghost. Gaius walked with Merlin, who was slow and bit unsteady with his steps but he kept going. Stepping inside the castle, the walls seemed to start closing in and Merlin's fear picked up speed again.

_This is insane. Uther will end me himself. _

Merlin gulped. He could sense the fear setting into all of them and hanging low in the air, slowing their steps, even if Arthur seemed to be determined. Merlin knew that deep down Arthur had to know how hopeless this was.

They stepped into the castle corridor, Arthur first and clearly anxious. Maids and servants stopped dead to their tracks when they saw Merlin. They gasped, stared, looked horrified, happy. But when they saw Arthur, they all kept quiet.

Everyone knew who Merlin was. Everyone knew _what_ he was.

And pretty much everyone knew that he had died two days ago.

Now they all sensed that something big was happening.

As they reached the court hall's heavy wooden doors, the guards stared the group with suspicion, stunned. -Let us pass." Arthur said, with strange authority that had taken place in his form and voice suddenly. The guards backed.

-Is my father present?" Arthur asked and the guards nodded.

Merlin, heart pounding with fear, turned to Gaius. -This is not going to work." he whispered. Gaius just eyed him and squeezed his arm. Arthur took a deep breathe and with both hands, he pushed the doors open.


	13. Chapter 13

So very shortly,

here is chapter thirteen. I know the last chapter (hopefully) left you hanging at the edge of your seats. Well, here it is, they go in front of Uther.

Please review and tell me what you think!

And most importantly, enjoy.

Story: Friendship called treason (Chapter thirteen)

by:** Niphrehdil**

* * *

Uther was alone in the court hall, only his own manservant and few guards were present as it was just early dawn. He was just looking at some contract papers, when he heard the doors being opened. At first he was irritated that the comer's name hadn't been told, but then he made a conclusion that it had to be his son. Royals could come and go as they liked.

So, he looked up surprised and did see his son.

Arthur walked rather quickly forward, and something in his eyes and form had changed since he had left Camelot into a hunt. Uther concluded that he had forgotten the unpleasant happening days before already, and smiled. -Ah, Arthur! " he greeted.

Arthur stopped and he nodded. He looked at his father, and suddenly, he feared for what was to come. He felt his hands shaking slightly, getting sweaty...His anxiousness was trying to eat his courage, but he refused to give in. -Father. There is something I need to talk with you." he answered, sounding emotionless.

Uther furrowed. He didn't like the tone of his son's voice.

-Is something wrong? You said you'd return from your hunt after three days and it has been just a..." but Uther's words choked. He had now looked pass Arthur, where Gaius was supporting Merlin by the arm to stand.

Uther gasped so fast he almost choked on it. In just mere seconds, his face twisted in rage, amazement, disbelief...

-Father. I will explain everything.."

-What is this madness! How is that sorcerer still alive!" the king shouted, and his face was starting to turn red.

Arthur rose his hands into the air, as a calming effort. _Don't lose your composure._ -Father. I'm asking you to listen to me."

Uther turned his gaze on Arthur and pointed his blaming, sharp finger on Arthur. -Did you do this? Did you help him to escape? Was it all just an act?"

Arthur shook his head. -No. Just please let me explain..."

-No! That traitor should have died in the flames!" Uther said, and his voice was getting dangerously loud and angry. Uther was breathing heavily, the whole room had tensed and the air felt like electricity would have filled it.

Merlin felt dizzy. Gaius squeezed his arm a little tigher.

-Father, you need to know something, because I..."

Uther had trouble breathing, and he once again interrupted Arthur by shouting: -Imprison that filfthy thing right now!"

The guards took a step. -NO!" Arthur yelled so loud and claiming that the guards stopped dead on their tracks. Arthur had to deep in and out, just to maintain his calmness. He had trusted his father would even listen to him.

But Uther turned his furious glance on Arthur. -What are you doing?" he spat, angry.

Arthur took a breath and lift his chin. -I am doing what's right."

-Right?_ Right!_ Are you out of your mind, Arthur? This sorcerer has betrayed us both and practiced magic right under our nose." Uther took a step closer and Merlin had trouble hearing what was said as his heart was thundering in his ears.

Arthur shook his head. -No, I'm not out of my mind. Now I know better, father. He has protected me and Camelot, saving my life countless times _with his magic, _father."

Uther shook his head. -Is this what he has said to you when he enchanted you? How dares he use magic on my son!"

Now Arthur lost the remains of his impatience. -He hasn't used magic on me! He has protected Camelot! He has done nothing wrong and he was almost killed for it!"

Merlin had to gasp for fear. Arthur, losing his nerves, wasn't a good idea. Did it mean that the prince too knew how dangerous the situation was turning into?

_Arthur, I really hope you know what you're doing.  
_

-Protected Camelot!" Uther mimicked like it would be the most ridiculous lie he had ever heard. His rage was now boiling.

-He will be imprisoned and executed immediately!" Uther said, demandingly and pointed at Merlin.

Arthur stepped further. -Then you will have to imprison and execute me, too."

Deadly silence.

Merlin had to hold his breath.

Then slowly, very slowly Uther turned his eyes to his son, and they widened. He was lost with his words. His mouth was cracked open, and he was shaking rougly. Scaringly. Like he was about to explode to pieces from hatred any minute.

Arthur lifted his chin higher. -He will stay in Camelot as my manservant."

Uther pouted. Deadly silence filled the room again, and Arthur's voice echoed eerily in the hall. Then Uther leant his head closer, and with incredulous, but frighteningly low voice he said: -Excuse me?"

Arthur had to swallow. In his entire life, he hadn't seen his father this angry. Never. Not even once.

Hesitation was climbing up his back and he had to shiver. _No. You are the man of your word. _

So he said it again: -He will stay here in Camelot, working as my manservant."

Now Uther just gasped for words, and then, his face turned into maniac-like rage and he screamed: -That's an outrage! There is _no way_ that sorcerer will ever be my in my court!"

Arthur hit the only card he was holding. -Oh. So I am not allowed to do what you are doing right now?" the prince said, calm.

He rejoiced for the reaction, because it really was like a slap in Uther's face.

-What are you talking about?"

Arthur leaned closer. -Don't pretend you don't know. Gaius of course! He is a sorcerer and you know it."

Gaius stiffened beside Merlin. Merlin had to shook his head in terror. _Oh God. That shouldn't have been said to Uther. Not in million years.  
_

Uther looked stunned. Arthur shook his head, disgusted. -You torture and murder people because they have magic, and yet you have one right under your wing."

Uther was too disturbed with it all, he could not say a word. Arthur knew this would be his only chance. And he was taking it.

-Father, Gaius has done nothing wrong. He is your closest friend and advisor and he has served you more loyal than anyone else. If you made an exception, even if it was just one in your whole life, wouldn't you let me have mine?"

Arthur had known from the very beginning that it wasn't wise to claim that magic wasn't evil. It was obvious that it would be a fight he would have lost before he even started. But this? It just might work.

Arthur lowered his voice to quiet and calm. -Merlin is my most loyal servant and friend. He has saved my life and Camelot so many times that I lost count. He has used magic only for good. When you saw him, he was saving Camelot and the both of us, wasn't he? He is an exception. Please, Father..."

Uther looked at his son, then Gaius, then Merlin. Merlin clearly paled and he was sure he was going to pass out soon. He didn't dare to look Uther in the eyes.

Hope lingered in Arthur. He continued: -If you make this exception, I will never ask nothing more from you." he said.

_Oh no. I'm going to pass out. This is not going to work. _Merlin had lean on Gaius to stay up.

Dozens of emotions crossed at the king's face. Disbelief, anger, amazement, hate...And everything between.

For a moment, the whole court hall was eerily silent.

Everything was like in a slow-motion, holding its breath before the decision would come.

Waiting, waiting...

Arthur felt despair crawling under his skin. He looked at his father, pleading...

Then Uther's face turned into hatred. -No! I won't let that worm play around with my son's head! Imprison him right now!" Then he swinged his hand as a mark to the guards.

They started to walk towards Merlin and Gaius. -No!" Arthur shouted, but the king's word were more effective than his. The guards were getting closer.

Arthur did the only thing he could: he drew his sword and was ready to challenge everyone of the guards who dared to lay a finger on Merlin.

The guards looked at him, terrified. They froze in their places. They looked suspicious, hesitant, scared...They all knew that Arthur was the best swordsman in the whole kingdom. They knew that if they do what they were told, they would die. They wouldn't even have a chance against the crown prince.

-What are you waiting for, imprison him!" Uther shouted.

The guards hesitated and looked ashamed, but none of them moved when Arthur stared them piercingly. Merlin could sense the king's rage boiling everywhere in the room. And it was about to spill over.

Uther took shallow, quick breathes. -Fine! I'll end this myself!"

Then before anyone had time to react, Uther draw his own sword and ran towards Merlin.

_I'm sorry, Arthur. _Merlin thought, just like days before, as he closed his eyes waiting for the deadly strike.

-NO!" someone shouted and suddenly Merlin felt someone right in front of him. He heard the sword tearing into flesh, which wasn't his. But before he could comprehend it, his own world turned into white, hot pain, and he felt warm blood bursting out from him, as someone let out scream before his knees gave out.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello!

So, being so evil and leaving you hanging at the previous chapter, I still update in normal pace. =) Hope no-one hates me. This chapter, well...I'm evil again. Read it and you see why.=D Try to enjoy.

Please review!

Story: Friendship called treason (Chapter fourteen)

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

Merlin felt nothing but pain. Stinging, aching, painful pain. It was aimed in his chest. He didn't know if it had pierced his heart. _No. I wouldn't be alive then. _

His eyes were blurry. His legs were getting numb again. Scaringly fast._ Will I ever be able to walk again?_

His slow and messy mind couldn't comprehend what had happened. The pain had knocked the situation out of his awareness. Merlin tried to remember what had happened.

He remembered getting caught. Days in the dungeons. Arthur's absence. The poison.._.I poisoned myself. And I...died...Then Arthur...Arthur! _

And suddenly the memories came flooding back to him, right to the point they had entered the court hall. His last memory was a furious Uther, running towards him with a sword in his hand...

_Oh God. He stabbed me. He actually stabbed me._

Merlin felt how breathing was hard and troublesome. Every breath sent a crashing pain wave everywhere in his body, every breath hurt like hell.

Merlin reached his shaky hands and searched the source of the pain. He didn't have to search long. He felt his shirt, sticky and soaked...warm and wet. _Blood._

A bolt of pain. Merlin tried to gasp more air for the pain, but it just hurt even more, and his hand fell lifelessly away as just the touch was like a knife getting twisted. His head seemed to float on nothingness; as it was on fire but he felt like drowning.

Merlin breathed in. And out. What happened? _Uther is a trained soldier. He wouldn't miss._

He tried to concentrate. Uther had ran towards him. Then a scream...Then a sound. Like a tearing flesh...But it hadn't be his. Hadn't it? He had heard it before he had felt the pain...

_Oh my God. Someone got stabbed too. Did someone jump in the way? Oh God. _

Merlin knew he would be soon hyperventilating. And he knew that it would just make it more painful. Breathing. It felt like a burst of flames every time._ Ironic. Fire. Flames. Pain. Isn't this what Uther wanted for me?_

Merlin threw those thoughts away, as pain was making it harder. He didn't see anything. He didn't know if his eyes were open or not.

Panic was taking over. _What happened? Where is Arthur? And Gaius?_

Merlin wanted to scream their names, but his body was getting cold, and the memory of poison lingered as slowly, very slowly...he was getting numb again.

_I'm going to die. Someone got in the way and it was all in vain. I will die._

Merlin struggled to take a breathe. After all those years they have spent together with Arthur, the net of lies had finally been ripped apart. No matter how Merlin had feared Arthur would reject him and hate him, and he partly deserved that, he hadn't. He remembered Arthur's words, spoken with a thick voice:

_-This is hard for me to say, but I...don't care if you have magic or not. It doesn't matter. When I thought you were...gone...I realized that I only wanted you to live."_

_I only wanted you to live._

Merlin swallowed as his body was getting colder and more numb._ I only wanted you to live._

_Arthur, I'm dying. And my life is so much less worth than yours. Or anyone elses._

It seemed like the blood flowing out of him was pouring the life and strenght out, too. Merlin felt the life draining slowly, as he was slipping back to the dark place he had been when he had drank that poison...He had hit the wall between, down in the dungeons, lying in Arthur's arms...And he felt it crawling to him again.

But now, he refused to let go. He didn't want to give in. _You want me to live. I want to live. Even if it would be just for you._

Merlin's messy head was again playing the scene of what had happened. It he could only make sense what his eyes were seeing and he could fight back the unconciousness which would grab him by wrist and force him towards the black wall...

If he could only know what was happening around him. Arthur's word echoed again in his mind:  
_I only wanted you to live._

But when Merlin took all the terror in again, his heart raced and he struggled to fight his way back from the blurry state somewhere between unconciousness and awareness.

_Oh God, Arthur, please be alright. Please..._

_Merlin closed his eyes tightly. We shouldn't have gotten this far just to die together... Arthur you must live._

_You must live..._

Merlin didn't know if it just was his imagination, but suddenly he heard the prince's broken, despaired voice calling him: -Merlin?"

He hoped from the bottom of his heart that this Arthur was calling him in the court hall...not from the other side of the black wall that was pulling him deeper to the blackness. He forced himself to struggle back to the light, slowly his eyes started to work again.

-Arth..ur?"


	15. Chapter 15

Hey!

As I'm one day late from my update pace, I'm sorry, but here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. I'm having loads of fun with this. And did you see the season opener? I loved it. Seriously. It gave the feeling that the show is just getting better and better! =)

But let's get into the chapter. It's a bit long, hope it doesn't bother anyone.

Please tell me what you think!

Enjoy!

Story: Friendship called treason (Chapter fifteen)

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

When Arthur had seen his father running towards Merlin with a sword in his hand and intention to kill, his instincts screamed at him to stop it.

He had rushed forward, as Merlin just closed his eyes before Uther, waiting the death he didn't deserve. Arthur's heart felt like exploding and fear took over. _No! I can't lose you. Not again. Not this way._

Arthur knew it with his instincts and years of training: he knew he was too far.

He knew he wouldn't be quick enough and despair and helplessness hit him like a hammer when he tried to reach his father. Uther rose his sword up in the air, taking some speed. But then suddenly Gaius shouted: -NO!"

Everything happened in mere seconds. Gaius just stepped between him and Merlin, as Uther's deathly blade swirled downwards.

A sound of tearing flesh filled Arthur's ears. He looked, horrified, as the sword sank in to Gaius' chest. But most of all, Gaius was right in front of Merlin. Arthur knew that he was_ too _close.

-MERLIN!" Arthur shouted in despair, as within a second Merlin's face twisted in pain, too. Gaius' eyes lingered on Uther for a moment.

For a long, terrifying second, Uther and Gaius stared each other into each other eyes; Gaius staring his king and his murderer, Uther staring his most loyal friend as his eyes got glassy, and he took a mute breath.

-Ga...Gaius.." Uther whispered, clearly terrified. Arthur had stopped dead on his tracks, as he stared Gaius' face going deathly pale, his eyes fading. Uther pulled his sword out quickly, Merlin yelping of pain.

Arthur's heart sank. Panic set in. As for a heartbeat Gaius' ruined body stood, eyes wide and blood pouring from the massive wound, Arthur realized he was already gone. Then Gaius fell slowly to the ground, and Merlin collapsed with him.

Everything set in a slow motion.

Uther backed down, sword falling to the ground, staring to the dead body of his court physician. His only friend he had killed.

Arthur tried to comprehend what was happening. M_y father stabbed them. He stabbed Merlin. And Gaius...he is dead. Merlin? Oh God. No._

His sword fell lifelessly on the ground as he rushed to their side. He knew Gaius was gone, but he denied his sorrow. He knelt beside Merlin, who had fallen on to his back. Arthur saw Merlin's shirt above his chest growing red. _Oh my God. No. No. Merlin!_

Merlin was taking long, raspy breathes. Arthur felt his whole body shooting itself back in the hell of so bitterly familiar panic and chaos. _Oh my God. You're bleeding. The sword pierced you too._

Merlin's eyes were blind to him, they were hazel and his face had gone almost white. Arthur noticed that under Merlin's head, there was a puddle of blood forming._ No. No..._

The prince's hands were shaking roughly as he panicked. He found it hard to breathe as Merlin clearly struggled with every raspy breath he was taking in, and everytime his chest heaved weakly up the blood flew even harder. Arthur reached his hand to Merlin's hair and for his terror, there was a warm, sticky blood everywhere. _Oh God. Your head is bleeding...You hit your head to the marble floor...Oh God._

Tears formed to the prince's eyes as he looked down at his shaky, bloody hands, and then Merlin.

Every second seemed like a fight. Merlin clearly struggled. -Merlin?" Arthur whispered as his voice broke.

Merlin didn't seem to hear. His eyes were unfocused and they saw nothing. -Merlin!" Arthur cried, not daring to touch his friend's fragile and breaking body, as he feared that it would lose the battle against the wound if he did. Merlin was so small and weak...

A flash of his own thoughts hit him, as he had wondered why on Earth had Merlin challenged him on their first meeting. He was so much smaller and lighter. Now he knew why Merlin would have taken him apart with less than a one blow, as he had said. Now the passing, messy thought just made the helplessness surround him, as he was painfully aware of the fact. Merlin had been still weak from the poison... _Merlin...Please. You have to get through this. _

-Merlin?" Arthur called, desperate. Merlin panted and his eyes were lost in a haze. _No. Don't do this to me again. You can't. You can't. _

Arthur found no other way to try to pull Merlin back from where ever he was slipping into without harming him, so he took Merlin's wrist and squeezed it. -Merlin!" he called_. Don't let go. Don't you dare to let go. Now I'm here. I'm here, unlike the last time. _

The prince shook Merlin's wrist helplessly, as it was getting colder scaringly fast. _Please don't leave me. _ Tears broke free.

Arthur called his friend again, called him to come back from the night, pleading. -Merlin..." his voice was unsteady. -Don't you dare and die on me again. Don't you dare." But in his own ears, his so-called order, he sounded pathetic. He was begging again. Something a prince should never do. But since for some while, he hadn't cared. He hadn't cared at all.

_Don't go to a place I can't follow._

But as Arthur was in his frozen terror, Merlin's eyes fluttered, and he was clearly struggling with breathing again. -Merlin?" Arthur called. Desperation. Panic. Hope. Love. Hate. The prince had been flooded with so many emotiones that he didn't even know all of their names.

Merlin's blue eyes, filled with pain and confusion, suddenly focused. Arthur almost choked on hope as those eyes searched the air, and after a moment, they saw him.

-Arth...r?" Merlin said. Arthur let out a broken sob as he tried to smile.

-I'm here." Arthur felt his body setting into the familiar feeling of breaking apart. But the hope he had got, set his frozen body to action.

He took a look at the wound. Considering that the sword had pierced Gaius completely and partly slowed down before hitting Merlin, it looked bad. Arthur feared the blade might have made a hole to Merlin's lung. But there was too much blood, he couldn't tell. _He's still concious. He's still here._

Arthur took a grip from his shirt and rip a piece from his sleeve. He pressed it to the wound, Merlin gasping loudly and his body twisting in pain. -Arth...ur." he said, clearly in pain.

-Yes. I'm here. I'm just going to take a look at your wound. I need you to keep still, alright?" Arthur said, mimicking Gaius so long time ago when he had scraped his knee pretty badly and Gaius had calmed him always down. Merlin's pain-filled face was hard to look at. Partly Arthur hoped that the poison would still have some numbing effect so Merlin wouldn't suffer. _Keep on fighting. _

He took a breath and brushed the blood carefully, so he could see the wound. When he got most of the blood away, he gasped. Merlin looked up to him.

He looked lost. Arthur closed his eyes for awhile. But then he smiled weakly. -It's not that bad."_ It's not even that bad. He will survive. He will. He has to._

The wound was pretty wide and clearly painful, but it wasn't that deep. Arthur fell the relief hitting him like a wave. Everything in the past few days seemed to blur into emotional waves of anger, loss, sorrow, relief and joy.

-It's not that deep." Arthur said, looking to Merlin, like repeating it would make it more true. But his friend was turning to his head towards Gaius. _No, don't. Merlin, don't look..._

When Merlin saw his mentor, his face turned into terrified one. -Gaius!" Merlin shouted, pretty loudly considering he had trouble breathing, and his eyes filled with tears. His breathing got rapid, much more rapid that it should.

-Please no. Gaius!" Merlin called, sorrow-stricken. He tried to move towards him, but Arthur pressed him down gently. Merlin tried to struggle, but he was still weak from the poison and he was also getting weaker every second.

-Merlin, please don't move. It will fasten the bleeding." Arthur said.

The prince felt unreal. _Stop Merlin. You're bleeding._

Merlin was looking so unfamiliar when he was so white, so pale...Merlin should be that grinning, cheery Merlin who brightened everyone's day. Arthur put more pressure on the wound. _  
_

Merlin looked up to Arthur, panicked and broken, terrified and despaired. Arthur felt his stomach sinking for empathy. Merlin's tears broke free and he reached out with his hand to Gaius'. When he reached it, he squeezed the old physician's hand with his own, holding to the man who had been more of a father to him like anyone else. Then he closed his eyes and silently, he cried.

Arthur tried to dely his own mourning. Gaius had been his teacher and mentor, too. He had known him for all of his life_. And I will never be able to tell him how grateful I am for saving Merlin's life. Twice._

Merlin's chest was shaking from the tears, but Arthur didn't have the heart to ask him to stop. Instead, he looked up to his father, who was still staring Gaius' unmoving form with wide eyes, standing still, bloody sword hanging from his hand that had both Gaius' and Merlin's blood on it.

Arthur felt only hate. Disappointment. No fear or love. No anger.

Just hate and disappointment._ I will never forgive you. You better pray Merlin will be alright._

Uther's eyes turned to Arthur's, and they were full of shock and guilt.

-Gaius...He...he sacrificed himsef..." Uther murmured.

Arthur felt his eyes burning hot. -No. You killed him. You. No one else. You killed your closest friend." he said, venomously.

The king just stood still, not moving.

Arthur was so angry and hurt that he just shook his head with disgust. -You will never lay a finger on Merlin again. He will stay as my manservant and if you ever try to hurt him in anyway, I will kill you myself."

With those words, with the defeated king in front of him which he would never be like, he knew he had won. Merlin would stay in Camelot.

_But at what cost..._

Arthur turned his attention back to his friend again. Merlin had paled even more, and Arthur realized he was running out from blood pretty quickly. He had hoped the pressure he was keeping would slow down the bleeding, but the textile was already soaked. -Get Ortheus from the lower town!" he shouted at the still shocked guard near him. The guard stared Merlin and then the prince. -Now!" Arthur shouted and the man rushed out of the doors.

Merlin's eyes poured tears, as he had clutched the old physician's wrist and turned his head towards him. His head was spinning and his eyes blurry, but Arthur was with him. Arthur felt so much pity for his deep sorrow, everyone knew how close the physician and his apprentice had been. He watched Merlin, white as a sheet and shaking slightly, the puddle under his head growing and partly mixing to Gaius' blood.

-Merlin?" Arthur called. Merlin didn't open his eyes. Arthur felf a rush of panic. -Merlin?"

But then Merlin opened his bloodshut, sorrow-stricken eyes. -Yes, Arth-ur, I'm he...re." Merlin whispered, voice unsteady for sobs and troubled breathing. Arthur smiled faintly.

-Did you hear me? You're staying in Camelot." he said quietly. _With me. _

Merlin smiled weakly through his tears. _But Gaius won't. _Arthur knew what he was thinking, and nodded sadly.

-Nothing...wi-will ev..er be the s-same." Merlin whispered.

Arthur shook his head, sorrow, anger and bitterness welling inside of him. -I know. But we will get through it. I have my favorite idiot with me, you know."

Even in his deep sorrow and mourning, with tears pouring from his eyes like a stream to his white face, Merlin succeeded to smile, even if rather sadly. Then he whispered back: -Pr-prat."


	16. Chapter 16

Hey!

So, after teasing you all with the cliffhangers before, here is chapter sixteen. Hope you don't hate me for what happened to Gaius.=D

Please review and tell me what you think. I wanted to inform you all that this story will probably have one or two chapters after this before it's complete.

Enjoy!

Story: Friendship called treason (Chapter sixteen)

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

Arthur leant back on his chair. It was somewhere after midnight, and the comforting rattle of the fireplace made him feel more safe and calm that he had been for a week.

The prince looked at Merlin. He was lying on the bed at Gaius' chambers, next to the fire. Arthur tilted his head and watched Merlin's face, blank but not empty.

He was asleep. Not unconcious or..._dead. And he won't be. He will survive and get better.  
_

Arthur leant forward and pulled the blanket on his friend upper, as it was pretty chilly night. A thought crossed his mind; that no one should see the crown prince showing that kind of affection to a peasant so much lower below him. But like with so many more things, Arthur just didn't care anymore.

Merlin's breaths were steady now. He had passed out from the severe blood loss soon after the events in the courthall as Arthur had carried him into Gaius' chambers.

Now, his face was still pale but he wasn't in pain. The town's best physician after Gaius, a man named Ortheus, had been brought to the castle and he had tied Merlin's wound and stopped the bleeding from his head, and also had given him some potions that made the pain go away and put Merlin into a dreamless sleep.

Arthur had feared for Merlin's life as the blood loss had been so severe that Ortheus had said: _-Sire, I will not give you false exceptations. He has lost dangerously lot of blood and his overall condition isn't that good. All we can do now is wait and hope that Merlin will keep on fighting."_

Few hours after the events in the court hall, Arthur had felt like he was losing it. Merlin's breathing got slower and more troubled, his heartbeat dangerously weak and slow, and his face had gone into so white that it almost had shades of grey. His skin had gone cold and he hadn't answered to Arthur when he had called him.

The prince hadn't given up on him. Not now, after everything Merlin had lived through. _You will get better, I know it. _

The nightmare of those few hours, that Merlin had been hanging in the line of life and death, had felt like eternity for Arthur. He had watched every breath Merlin took in, every silent move he made, every blood-soaked cloth that Ortheus changed to a new one. All he could think was how he knew he wouldn't be ever whole again if he lost Merlin this time. That the poisoning had almost taken the light of his soul, but this? If Merlin died...Arthur was sure his sanity would fade and the spark of life would be suffocated...

_In what point did you become more important to me than my own life? _

After few hours of struggling and fear, Merlin's condition seemed to get better. Arthur felt the relief numbing his scared mind, but he was still worried.

_-His head has stopped bleeding and the wound on chest isn't that badly bleeding. Now everything is in Merlin's hands. It might be better if you talked to him, my lord, because I believe he can hear you, at least partly." Ortheus had said._

So, even if it felt unfamiliar to the prince, he had kept rambling on some nonsense for starters. He had told Merlin how Gaius had taught him everything he knew about medical science or astrology or history. Then he had started talking about everything he had gone through within the few past days. Then he started telling his thoughts on his friend and everything that sprang into mind.

After hours of talking like that to Merlin, he had finally went silent. There was just something else he wanted to say:

-Merlin...There isn't much I can say to you as I'm not that good with words. Just that...Gaius might be gone...but you're not. He gave his own life to save you, and you have to honour that. I know he was important to you, but...I'm still here. You can't leave me...What would I do without you? I just...Please. Do-...don't give up."

When he had said it, he had just sat in silence.

Now it was around midnight. Merlin was breathing steadily and his heartbeat had gone stronger. He wasn't unconcious, he was asleep. _You're alive. __You're breathing. __Your heart is beating. Don't let your body fail you, Merlin, I know you want to survive. Even if Gaius is...Even if he's gone...He wanted you to live. I...want you to live. Like I said before._

_I only want you to live.  
_

The prince felt guilty for Gaius' death and Merlin getting injured. He felt guilty for everything that had happened. If he had just got in time to the dungeons few days ago, none of this might not have happened. _Gaius would still be alive. _

Arthur buried his face in his hands. He missed Gaius. He had grown to care about the old, wise physician and he had respected him. But most of all, he was so disappointed with his father. He wasn't even angry._ Your biggest suffering will be the fact that you killed your only friend. I will never forgive you for doing this. Why can't you care about anything that I do? Why didn't you even listen to me?_

His father hadn't visited him. They had a silent agreement now that Merlin was beyond his father's power and control. He would have no power over him. And Arthur was pleased with it, even if the cost of it had been so high.

_Gaius. You didn't deserve to die. You should have lived. I'm so sorry for everything._

The prince looked outside the window to the starless night. The fire made the shadows dance in the room. On window panes, on the floor, on Merlin's face and the blanket that was keeping his warm..._What my kingdom would be like without Merlin? I never imagined it without him. I never even thought I might lose him...But he has magic. And if I ever learnt something about it, then it should keep him alive. Like before...when the poison took his body, his magic never let him die..._

-This is very much the same thing as before, Merlin." Arthur said quietly, his voice echoing in the room oddly. -There is something that has broken your body but not _you_. If it's your magic or your stubborness, let it bring you back. Please let it." _Don't go where Gaius might be now...I know you miss him, but...This is not your time to go. _

Merlin didn't answer. And like so countless times before, Arthur reached Merlin's wrist and made sure there was a steady, strong heartbeat.

The hollow memory of the same wrist few days ago with no sound...no warmth...Arthur had no name for the memory. He had no name for the emotion he had felt. Because it had been completely empty. Like Merlin's body then.._.No. He's still here. He's not going to give up. _

He knew it wouldn't change anything that he still felt guilty for the poisoning_. I will never be that harsh on you again, Merlin. You might be my servant but you are so much more and we both know that. And the destiny and the prophecies that you told me about? I believe they are right. Because why would we even have met each other if they weren't?_

Arthur let gently go of Merlin's wrist.

Arthur rose his glance up from his hands and shifted in his chair. He looked at Merlin's face, and blinked._ You are still with me. It's all that matters._

Slowly among the dark hours, the prince's eyes slid down and he fell asleep. The fire was the only sound in the room, but not only warmth. The friendship, against all odds, between the prince and the servant, the future king and a sorcerer, was a treason but in the end, the rules and restrictions of the outside world didn't matter anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey!**

So, this story has come to its end and this the epilogue for it. I thank you all for reading my story, writing reviews, favoriting it and putting it on story alert. (Over 22,000 hits when I last checked) I'm still very taken aback all the very posivite feedback and comments. I specially thank the reviewers, as they kept me going and made me extremely happy. Some of you wrote that you actually cried time to time and some read the whole thing in one go, and I was very flattered to hear that!=)

All and all, I had loads of fun with this. The whole idea of this came to me suddenly, and it took a while before I got it all written, but here it is now.

I once again apologize for the grammar and spelling errors that I've had, but I'm not a native speaker.=)

Most of all, I now ask you to tell me how did I do with my first multi-fic? Did I keep it together and interesting throughout the progress? Were the writing style, characters etc. nice to read? And most importantly: should I keep publishing multi-fics in the future? And what do you think of this last chapter?

So that was all. Thank you all so much for being so amazing readers!

And now, for the last time in this story:

enjoy!

Story: Friendship called treason (Chapter seventeen, epilogue)

by:** Niphrehdil**

* * *

Merlin took a deep sip of air. It felt good on his lungs. It was soft, fresh air, the kind of air that made you feel better after being in a dark room for a long time.

He took a good, long look at the city of Camelot, resting on the golden morning sun. But then his forehead shadowed.

_Gaius._

He felt the agonizing loss and grief again, the one he had been trying to cope with for three months now. Gaius was gone. He had died instantly, as the sword aimed to Merlin's heart had been pierced through Gaius'.

Merlin had to swallow. Gaius' unconditional love and caring had always been there, sometimes in the form of lecturing and bickering, but always as comfort and love. Merlin felt his eyes burning, but he felt just gratefulness and love. It wasn't a sorrow that would kill him or destroy him, but it still was hard. Gaius had been more like a father to him, and his last token of love had saved his life.

Even if it had just been barely.

Merlin didn't remember much after he had got stabbed. Arthur had told him after, pretty quietly, how the prince had taken him to Gaius' chambers, and a guard had hurried to get one of the best town physicians, Ortheus. He hadn't been Gaius, but he was good at his job.

Merlin remembered some flashes here and there. He remembered lying on the bed in Gaius' chambers, Arthur keeping pressure on his wound and talking constantly some nonsense to him. Arthur hardly ever did that, so it must have been a bit close.

Then he remembered the other physican treating him, giving him potions to ease the pain and telling him that his chestwound hadn't been fatal but the blood-loss had been serious. -Our Highness stayed with you three nights in a row. It was uncertain for a while if you survived or not. You also have a pretty bad gash in your head. But you're getting better now, my boy, I promise, and you will be as good as new."

Merlin hadn't really liked Ortheus, because everything in him had screamed Gaius' absense. But he had his time to mourn. Soon as he got up after two weeks, Arthur had been around him like a shadow. He had skipped the knights' trainings and meetings with Uther.

_Uther._

The name brought a cold shiver in his back everytime it was mentioned. But something had happened in the court hall after he had got hurt. Because when Merlin had started to walk around in the castle, none of the guards even twitched a finger. Instead, some of them stared him._ Partly scared, partly stunned. Partly...exited._

Merlin had asked Arthur about his father. Arthur's face had turned into a hateful mask. -He will never do anything to you again." he had said, Merlin nodding. He felt rumours about how their relationship have gotten icy and distant._ I feel so guilty for ruining it. It was all my fault._

Arthur never took Merlin into the court hall again if possible. Sometimes Merlin saw Uther in the castle. The king always froze in his place and hatred filled his face. But as Merlin walked by, he didn't even lift a finger.

Everywhere he went, everything he did, he felt always those two burning eyes on his back. But Uther had lost. Arthur had won. So Merlin just gathered himself as the king and him sometimes met briefly on the corridors. Even if he was afraid of the king, he knew that Uther wouldn't want to ruin the remains of the relationship between himself and Arthur by hurting him.

It was a sad guarantee, but it was a guarantee nonetheless.

For awhile, Merlin's legs had been unsteady. He had fallen and stumbled around even more than before. Sometimes his knees just buckled. Arthur had almost jumped out of his skin few times, but Ortheus had said that he was fine and his legs were just suffering from the after effects of the poison, as they hadn't had enough time to heal properly before he had gotten stabbed.

Speaking of Arthur, he had changed. _So much that I can't almost believe it._

Ever since Merlin had got back to his feet, the prince had been glancing at him all the time, like making sure he wouldn't...disappear. He hadn't make him do any hard tasks, instead he had sent some other servants to do them. He always was looking after him now that Gaius was gone, and making sure he told everything to him that he would have told Gaius. Arthur had kept him near, talking to him more than ever. Something had fallen off between them. Like a wall.

They had a silent agreement that there were no more secrets. _No more lies. _

Even the air around seemed so much more free, as Merlin leant forward as he watched Camelot's beautiful morning. _So much had changed. I never thought it would be like this. Arthur knows about my magic now, even Uther does and I'm still here... _

There was one thing Arthur never talked about, even when Merlin asked: the poisoning. Arthur refused to tell him about the events after he had drank the poison. Those two dark days of the prince's life that Merlin hadn't shared...

-I thought you were gone forever." Arthur had said, barely audible, and that was the only answer he would get. Merlin knew that there was a scar inside the prince that would never heal, a memory he could never forget. _You will never have to get through something like that again if I just can avoid it. _

It had also brought some kind of silent understanding. Arthur had put his guard down, opened himself like never before, and Merlin appreciated it as once before he had hurt Arthur with his lies. But Arthur didn't care about the past lies or his magic.

He didn't care if he got clumsy or was late. He didn't care if he didn't knock. He didn't care about pretty much anything that he had been previously very strict with.

Instead, Arthur had started a habit of long conversations about magic. Every night when Merlin was about to leave, Arthur always asked him to stay for a little while. Merlin couldn't help but to smile as he sat next to Arthur in front of the fireplace.

Mostly they talked about magic in general, of all the things Merlin knew and what he had learned. Arthur avoided mentioning Gaius. Sometimes they just talked about the day, sometimes they just sat in silence. Then Merlin left, saying goodnight and closing the door.

The chambers had felt extremely empty without Gaius. Ortheus had been named to be the new court physician, and Merlin knew that the man had the right to move into Gaius' old chambers. But somehow Ortheus moved into much smaller chambers on the west side of the castle, and no one ever asked anything from Merlin.

Merlin of course had a good guess why this happened, but Arthur never talked about it. Ortheus stopped by time to time, asking questions about his recovery and Gaius' habits and patients. Arthur also visited him pretty often. Sometimes Gwen came to stop by. But when he was alone, he headed down the stairs and out to the city graveyard on a beatiful clearing. Gaius' fresh grave had a massive tombstone, set there by Uther, but Merlin knew Gaius wouldn't have minded that. Instead, he had let his eyes go golden and make some beatiful flowers bloom in the grave, Gaius' favorite herbs.

He spent his time there in silence, sometimes he talked to Gaius and told him his thoughts. His sorrow was still fresh and raw, but his love for the old physician was much stronger. _I can't tell you how grateful I am for you, saving my life. I miss you so badly, but Arthur knows now everything and my life isn't in danger anymore._

Arthur never came with him to the grave, and he appreciated it. _I know you feel guilty for him, but it wasn't your fault. _

Gaius was a subject they never talked about. With Gwen, Merlin shared his mourning._  
_

Merlin interrupted his own thoughts when made sure his legs were steady enough. Mostly they worked normally, but sometimes they didn't. He didn't want to worry Arthur, so he took some steps before he moved from the window and headed into Arthur's door from the corridor. He reached the door and stepped in, as the prince lifted his head from some papers he was signing.

He let out a small smile. -Where have you been?" he asked, but just curiously, not in the demanding way he used to.

-Getting some fresh air." Merlin answered, and started piling Arthur's clothes from the basket a maid had brought earlier. He continued for a while, but then looked up. Arthur was still looking at him. -What?" he asked.

Arthur's face was unreadable. -Nothing." Then he looked back to his papers.

Merlin finished the job and then sat opposite of Arthur. The prince looked up. Once again, his face was unreadable but his eyes have this new warmth that they hadn't had before.

Merlin knew that the hate towards magic, that wasn't Arthur's, had died inside of the prince. Also the guilt he felt for his mother's death had easened. Arthur had once thought that the fact that he was a prince was the thing that was holding a wall between them.

_-I know I'm a prince, so we can't be friends..."_

He had been wrong. He had been wrong all along, because the only thing holding Merlin back had been his magic. It wasn't like Arthur's status had ever impressed him that much.

But now, the wall had fallen off. Completely. _I will never let you down again like that. I will never betray your trust._

There were millions of things they could say to each other. All the years they had spent together, all the memories they shared and every move, thought, tear, thought, frown, smile and laughter...Every dark moment of death and life that they had had together. As they just sat together, in the other's presence. _Existence._

But they had no need to talk.

Their silence was something calm, aware, and peaceful. They knew, and they both_ understood. _

There were no need for words; as they didn't have enough meaning in them to describe all the things that they felt, shared or lost. But they knew.

They _knew_.

And nothing else mattered.


End file.
